Tales Of Two Hearts
by Shaded Emerald-Eyes
Summary: AU:Spike is a big time lawyer married to Julia. Faye is trying to make a living while supporting her son. When Faye loses her job she turns to an ad in newspaper in hopes to finally get another job but will she get more than she had bargained for?SXF R
1. Chapter 1

Tales Of Two Hearts

Chapter 1: Job Hunting

DC: I do not own CB

"Sweetie I think we need a maid." Said a woman with wavy blonde wait length hair and blue eyes as she sat on the black leather couch. Her name was Julia Spiegal. Next to her sat her husband Spike Spiegal who was currently watching the basketball playoffs.

"Why? I told you already, why do we have to pay someone to clean our mess? It's not like we can't do it ourselves." Spike scratched behind his mane of green hair while his dark brown eyes were glued to the TV Plasma set.

"Spike, if you haven't noticed I'm hardly at this house. You know I have things to do. I don't have time to clean up my own mess."

"Well if you didn't make so many compromises to meet your friends than maybe you would have time."

"I can't do that Spike! I make compromises because I get to be with people. I don't want to stay in the house alone all day while you're out working." Julia jumped off the couch and stared down at her husband.

"Now we're going to get into that. If you haven't noticed Julia, you don't have a job. If I didn't work than we wouldn't have this house and you wouldn't have the money that you burn everyday to hang out with your friends." Spike looked up at her as he said this.

"I don't care Spike. We're hiring a housekeeper. I already posted an ad in the newspaper." With that Julia walked upstairs towards their master bedroom.

* * *

"Faye I'm sorry but we're gonna have to let you go."

"What? You can't do that Amber." The green-eyed woman known as Faye argued. Her shoulder-length violet tresses held up in a messy bun. "I've been working here about a year now. You can't just fire me like that."

"Faye, you insult the customers. You even gave one guy a black eye." Amber said. People would say she was attractive with her red curly hair flowing behind her mid-back and dark blue eyes that glowed in the dark but she was very seductive. She knew how to keep her boys in line.

"That's because that guy grabbed my ass! I was only protecting myself." Faye defended. She pulled down her black mini skirt a bit feeling it rise up a bit to point where you can see her underwear.

"Faye this is a strip club of course their gonna grab you. Now I've been having some complaints about you not being able to show the goods to the costumers and if you're willing to keep your job than maybe I can work it out if you decide to be in part of the show. They are paying for your services you know!" Amber stated kicking her feet up to her desk. Faye stood in front of her frowning at the display.

"You know damn well that I don't do shows. I just take orders."

"Well here's an order for you Faye, you will become a stripper. You're obviously to hot to be giving out drinks leave that to those who weren't blessed with your good looks." Amber pulled out a dark shade of red lipstick and a compact mirror from her desk and started applying the lipstick.

"Fuck you Amber! I'm not stripping for those morons who can't get any from their own wives." Faye was about ready to walk out when Amber's voice stopped her.

"Think about it Faye. It's good money and you do want what's best for your son don't you?" Faye knew Amber was placing all her cards on the table with that but she didn't know that Faye was Poker Alice. Amber's business would be shot if she were to leave since half of those drunks were there in hopes to see Faye get naked but she wouldn't fall for that one.

"I do want what's best for him but not at the expense of degrading myself. I can get him what he needs in other ways so I don't need your dirty money to do it! Goodbye Amber." With that she walked out the office slamming the door shut behind her. Loud music was the first thing that greeted her ears as Faye pushed herself between a bunch of lustful men. Finally reaching the bar at the center, Faye picked up her black trench coat and pulled it on.

"So what did Amber want?" Asked a girl with auburn curly hair.

"Amber's a bitch Roxy, she wanted me to be part of the show and strip for these horny bastards. She basically threatened on firing me. At first she started with me being violent towards the customers than she brought all that stripping shit on me just to keep the damn job." Faye explained tying the sash around her so that it covered her reveling white and black blouse.

"So you quit?" Roxy looked at Faye dumbfounded. "But what about Michael? Pretty soon you're going to need money and its not like that ex of yours is gonna help."

"I know! I'm just going to have to look for a new job and hope the search won't take to long but look I have to go I'll talk to you later ok?" When Roxy nodded in response they both gave each other a sisterly hug.

Once they pulled away Faye walked away from the bar and started heading towards the exit. Upon reaching the exit a man in his late 30's step in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're not planning on leaving me are you Faye?" The smell of vodka was strong in his breath and it took every ounce of strength in Faye not to gag and past out.

"Get off me Isaac!" Faye tried to pull out of his hold but he just kept brining her closer.

"Just one kiss, Faye. For me?" Isaac said smirking coyly while inching his face to a struggling Faye.

"Go to hell!" Not to later after Faye said that she forcefully slammed her knee between his legs. Isaac immediately released his hold on her and bent over grasping for breath. Smirking in approval Faye immediately made her exit.

She walked down the dark street looking for a cab, her black-strapped heels clanking against the pavement. Seeing a taxi drive down the road she held her hand up in hopes that it would stop. Once the cab had stopped in front of her she opened the door and hopped in the back.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked.

"287 South Nebraska Ave." Faye answered softly not even looking at the driver. Finally getting his information the driver headed towards that direction leaving Faye alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Spike got up as the alarm rang 6:30 in the morning. He looked over to his left to see his wife sleeping soundly next to him. Planting a kiss on her forehead he got up and headed towards the shower. He turned on the showerhead and set it to a lukewarm temperature, he than stripped off his boxers and walked underneath the shower where he started to scrub off the dirty grim off him with soap.

Spike Spiegal came from a not to wealthy family. His father was a mechanic who worked at a small shop. His mother was a cashier at a local supermarket store. They didn't have too much money to get everything that Spike wanted. Looking at his family Spike realized that he didn't want to live like that. He wanted to be a better person than his family so he studied hard at school and made exceptional grades.

During his senior year at high school Spike was accepted to Harvard law where he would be a big time lawyer. Spike left college with a degree and not too long after that a job at an office firm. Spike mostly majored in criminal laws. Soon his boss invited one time over to his family house and he met the love of his life, Julia McGuire.

They both hit it off really well after meeting each other. Julia had begged her father to let her be with him since he was what she wanted and who was her father to deny what his daughter wanted. So after 2 years of going out did Spike finally popped the question at age 23 and they both got married.

Since Spike had no worries with money finding a house was no problem for them. It wasn't a mansion but it was a fairy big house with five rooms and 3 bathrooms. It also had an 8 feet deep swimming pool. They both didn't complain much about the money because there was enough.

Soon it came to the time that Spike was ready to have children. They went at every night for about 2 weeks but still not kid. They both went to see a gynecologist only to find out that Julia wasn't fertile enough to have children. At first it was hard for Spike to have no kids. They both fought constantly about it. Spike didn't want to adapt a kid but there was nothing else they could do so they both agreed that they weren't quite ready. Deep down it was a lie to Spike but he would just have to accept it for now.

Spike is now 27 and has been married for about four years. Feeling the water turn cold Spike grabbed a tower that was hanging over the shower door and wrapped it around his waist. Stepping out of the shower he walked into his closet where all his suits were. He pulled out a navy blue suit and a yellow dress shirt. After putting on his attire he walked over to the top drawer of his dresser and pulled a tie and wrapped it underneath the collar.

While tying up his tie, he looked over the bed to see Julia missing. He figured she was downstairs already making breakfast. So he hurried and slipped on his leather dress shoes and walked out the room.

* * *

"Well I'm glad you can finally grace us with you presence your highness."

"Mom cut the sarcasm I'm not in the mood." Faye yawned walking over to her son and planting a kiss on his cheek while softly ruffling his dark brown hair. The little boy of four smiled happily while continuing to eat his cheerios.

"Faye you know I can't always be staying here so late. I have a home to go to and a husband to support as well you know." Faye's mother said holding a spatula on her hip and looking at Faye over the rim of her thick glasses.

"Mommy can we go see daddy?" Michael asked as he placed a half bitten cheerio in his mouth Faye looked at him through hooded eyes and small smile.

"We'll see baby right now mommy has to find another job." Faye said grabbing the morning newspaper and sitting next to Michael at the table.

"Another job?" Faye's mom exclaimed. "Faye, don't tell me you got fired."

"I didn't get fired. I quit. Mom they wanted me…" Faye stopped in mid-sentence as she looked over to Michael who looked at her with innocent green eyes not fully understanding the situation. " Michael, I'm going to talk to grandma real quick can you go get your things ready so I can leave you at day care."

"Ok mommy." Michael slid off from the chair on his stomach. It was a little bit harder for him since his grandmother had stacked like about 3 books onto the chair so he could reach over the table.

"Mom they actually wanted me to strip for those bastards after I specifically told them I was just a bartender." Faye explained the situation after making sure that Michael was gone.

"Faye I told you those bars were no good but you never listen to me."

"I know what's worse is that I might need to pull Michael out of daycare. I can't pay for that anymore. It's too expensive and it's hard enough to keep up with the rent and everything else." Faye lay the side of her face in her palm while supporting herself with her elbow on the table.

"Aye Faye, what about Andrew? He has to help with Michael as well."

"Mom I don't need his help. He got into this mess in the first place!"

"Well I'm only saying that if that man can help you make Michael than he sure as hell can also help you support him." Faye scoffed at the comment and looked at the newspaper that was in front of her. Seeing an ad for house keeping was the first thing that caught her attention. Picking up the article she looked over the information and grabbed the cordless phone that was conveniently lying next to her. Grabbing it she dialed the number in the paper.

"What are you doing?" Faye's mother asked confusedly. What she got in response was a silent hush from Faye.

"Hello? Yes I was just reading your ad that was posted in the paper and I was wondering if the job is still open?"

* * *

Ok so Julia's cooking wasn't really the best but it wasn't bad either. Spike sat on one of the wooden stools that are placed in the middle of the kitchen where a big countertop was. Spike normally ate there since he didn't feel like eating all alone while Julia was in the kitchen.

"Any more coffee before you go?" Julia asked holding the coffee pitcher.

"No thanks I really got to go." Spike said grabbing his napkin and wiping his mouth making sure it was clean. Just as he got up the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Julia said placing the pitcher back into the coffee machine and grabbing the phone that hang over on the wall next to the food cabinet.

"Hello?" Spike heard another voice from the receiver. "Yes it actually is open. You're the first I heard today. Well if you're interested you can come by for an interview today around 4 o clock this afternoon. The address is in the paper. Ok I see you than. Bye."

"Who was that?" Spike asked slipping on his navy blue suit jacket.

"That was actually somebody calling about the housekeeping." Julia said placing the phone back on the receiver.

"Well tell me how that goes later. I really need to get going. Thanks for breakfast." Spike quickly pecked Julia on the lips. "Love you, see you later tonight."

"Love you too." Julia escorted him out the door and watched him as he got into his brand new black convertible Mustang.

A/N: Ok you're probably wondering why the hell I'm writing a new story when I have to finish "My Cinderella Story"? Well Its simple I have a huge writer's block and I'm slowly losing inspiration for that story. I'm still gonna finish it, it just might take me a while. I started a little bit of it but when I actually read it I deleted it. I rather write something good than something crappy in just two hours but than again I always take long with my updates so it really doesn't matter now does it?


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of Two Hearts

Chapter 2: Job Interview

DC: Yeah still don't own Cowboy Bebop.

Last Time:

"Hello?" Spike heard another voice from the receiver. "Yes it actually is open. You're the first I heard today. Well if you're interested you can come by for an interview today around 4 o clock this afternoon. The address is in the paper. Ok I see you than. Bye."

"Who was that?" Spike asked slipping on his navy blue suit jacket.

"That was actually somebody calling about the housekeeping." Julia said placing the phone back on the receiver.

"Well tell me how that goes later. I really need to get going. Thanks for breakfast." Spike quickly pecked Julia on the lips. "Love you, see you later tonight."

"Love you too." Julia escorted him out the door and watched him as he got into his brand new black convertible Mustang.

Now:

* * *

After dropping Michael off at daycare, it took two buses to get to the address shown in the paper but Faye had finally made it. She brought along her best friend, Roxy since she insisted on coming.

"Wow this place looks so…clean." Roxy whistled looking around the neighbor hood as they both walked down the streets. All the houses around them were at least two floors high. They were the kind of houses you would find in a perfect home catalog.

"Yeah… I think this is it." Faye looked at the address on the paper one last time than back at the house they were standing in front in. An iron gate stopped them from going any further.

"Well what now?" Roxy asked climbing onto the gate while looking around. Looking through the gate you could see that the yard was fairly big with bright green grass. Small-colored flowers surrounded the yard leading all the way to the front door. Next to the yard was of course the driveway leading up to a two-door garage.

"I guess this is the button." As Roxy looked at the house Faye pushed a small red button connected to a speaker box. After a few seconds of waiting a voice finally responded.

"Hello?"

"Yes I'm here for an interview."

"Oh that's right just meet me out back. I totally forgot about it." After that the line went dead. Roxy jumped off from the gates just as they opened. They both walked in and up to the double glass doors. Upon opening it they both whistled at the beauty inside of the house.

The floor was all polished wood. The walls were painted a bright shade of white and a mirror hanged on the wall closet to the door. A nice round brass glass table was place in the middle of the hall underneath a glass crystal chandelier. Next to it was the grand staircase. At the bottom it twisted a bit but it lead straight up as you climbed it.

They picked a hall to walk into they were soon led into the kitchen that was just as impressive as the front hall. All the cabinets were made of cherry oak. The long counter top table in the center was right underneath all the pots and pans.

A small side door in the kitchen finally led out to the backyard. They walked closer to where Julia was sitting on a patio chair under an umbrella that stood on a glass table next to the swimming pool. She chatted happily with two other girls. Julia saw Faye and Roxy approaching them so she got up to greet them.

"Hello I'm Julia Spiegal." She shook Faye's hand and stared at Faye. She was surprised by how young and beautiful she was.

"I'm Faye. Faye Valentine and this is my good friend Roxy." Faye nodded towards Roxy who shook Julia's hand as well.

"Nice to meet you, please sit down. I'm sorry but company came over. Theses are my friends Tory and Karen." Julia gestured the two girls who were sipping on their drinks not bothering to greet back. Faye and Roxy sat in the two chairs left empty.

"So would you guys like anything to drink?" Julia asked rearranging her chair so that it faced Faye.

"No thanks I'm fine." Faye declined politely. Roxy shook her head but gave thanks as well.

"Well let's get this started. How old are you, Faye?"

"I just turned 22 about a month ago."

"Well tell me a little about yourself."

"Like I said I just turned 22 not to long ago. I live at a small apartment complex on the other side of town. There's really not much to say except that I'm a good cook and I'm a great housekeeper. I never did any housekeeping for other people but even though my apartment is small I keep it in tip top shape." Faye said.

"That's true she'll bust a cap in your ass if you track mud in the house." Roxy cut in. It wasn't in her nature to keep quite for a long time. Faye looked at her with a scornful look. Julia also looked at her with a distasteful look but chuckled it off a bit.

"What was your job?" Julia asked looking back at Faye.

"I was a bartender at a strip bar but I didn't do any stripping. I worked there for about year. I quit because they were pushing their luck when they wanted me to strip." Faye answered.

"I see but you can't blame them for trying. Well I like your attitude Faye. You seem like a hard worker so just name your price and you can start tomorrow."

"Um…I'm not sure… whatever you think is sufficient I guess."

"Oh come on if you ask for to much than you're abusing or if you ask for to little than you don't value yourself. How much did you make at this bar?"

"300 dollars every two weeks and that's not including the hundred dollar tips I would get by the end of the night."

"Well than I'll give you 500 dollars every two weeks. That should be enough right?" Julia asked. Faye just nodded in response.

"Great than I will see you tomorrow." Julia said, getting up from her chair. Faye and Roxy followed suit.

"Thank you! You don't know how this makes me feel. I really need this job." Faye smiled in appreciation.

"Yeah that's great. You remember the way out right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Ok that's good so I won't need to walk you out. See you tomorrow Faye." Julia bid her adieu and went back to happily chatting with her friends. The girls went back inside the house and out through the gate walking down the street towards the bus stop.

"Wow that was easy. I never thought I would find a job this fast." Faye beamed.

"Yeah sure." Roxy scoffed while crossing her arms over her chest. Noticing the bitter tone in her voice Faye turned to her.

"What's up with you?"

"I'm not sure Faye but I just didn't like that woman for some strange reason. I know I especially didn't like her friends." Roxy responded.

"Ok I'll admit I didn't like her friends either but I can't say much for Julia. Remember you did just cuss in front of her."

"So what? You're just going to be on her side now and what's this about you not mentioning about your son? What your ashamed of him too?" Roxy blurted.

"No you're twisting my words! I didn't say that. I'm just saying that maybe you should've kept your mouth shut about the whole busting a cap in your ass and how dare you Roxy? You know damn well I love Michael. I didn't mention him because I didn't feel there was a need. I do like my privacy, not everybody needs to know about my personal life." Faye reasoned.

"Well this is great my best friend turns me over for some rich chick she only met today and to make it worse she thinks I'm a bad friend now!" Roxy sped up her steps a bit. Faye stood back in shock of what just occurred. After a few moments Faye started going after her.

"Roxy wait!"

Roxy turned around in time to see a Faye just about to cross the street and a black convertible speeding down towards her. Not knowing what to do she screamed.

"Faye, watch out!" Faye turned around to see the black convertible but she couldn't move. It was as if her feet were glued to the cement.

A/N: I think has been the fastest I have ever updated a story but this story has been on my mind for a while and I just want to work on this for a while.

Thanks go to ni9htdreame12 and animefreak03 since they were the only two who reviewed. I also thank those who read and didn't review anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of Two Hearts

Chapter 3: A Hidden Affair

DC: Don't own a thing.

Last Time

"Roxy wait!"

Roxy turned around in time to see a Faye just about to cross the street and a black convertible speeding down towards her. Not knowing what to do she screamed.

"Faye, watch out!" Faye turned around to see the black convertible but she couldn't move. It was as if her feet were glued to the cement.

Now

* * *

Today had been an ordinary day for Spike Spiegal, nothing out of the ordinary. He ate breakfast he drove to work and had even made it to his office on time. 

Looking over some brief details over his next case he didn't notice his very attractive secretary walk in. She walked up to his desk, wearing a tight burgundy colored mini skirt and a matching tight fitting suit jacket.

"You look busy boss, why don't you take a five minute break?" Her seductive voiced had allured him from his paper work. He gave her a once over before returning back to his paperwork.

"I don't need five minutes, Susan. Did Harrison call about his trial yet?" Spike asked signing his signature on a statement he just looked over. Susan sighed as she made herself comfortable in one of Spike's leather chairs that faced his mahogany desk. Spike continued ignoring her knowing that sooner or later she'll leave.

Spike had always found Susan attractive and vice versa. The only difference was that Spike didn't love her at least not the way he loves Julia. Susan has always tried to secretly break that relationship. She had comforted Spike during the time he had discovered that Julia wasn't able to have children but Spike broke that off once he and Julia settled their differences. To say the very least she was highly upset but to Spike she was just a girl that he used to release his frustrations on.

"Yes he called but Mr. McGuire had taken the call." She explained crossing her legs making her skirt revive up a bit. Spike nodded while getting up from his chair. He grabbed his briefcase from the side of the desk and got ready to leave.

"Ok well I'm going to head on home now. If I get any calls just leave my messages on the desk." Spike was soon to walk out but Susan stood in front of him blocking his exit.

"Spike I'm lonely." She said grabbing his tie trying to bring his lips down to hers but he held still in place.

"Well I can't help you." Spike replied looking down at her.

"That didn't stop you before when you begged me to take you." Susan said hotly.

"Oh really? I thought it was the other way around since you're the one who screamed my name and to tell you the truth I'm not sure why I went with you anyways it was clearly a mistake and I regret it. Now I need my tie back." Spike pulled his tie away from her hands and with a curt nod he walked out his office and into the elevator that led to the car garage.

Once getting in his car, Spike strapped on his seatbelt, turned the ignition on and peeled out of his spot. Now feeling frustrated all Spike wanted to do was go home. Spike has always known that Susan was attracted to him. It was obvious with her always trying to find something that would involve seeing him.

Spike had remembered when the doctor had told him that Julia wasn't fertile enough to have a child. He knew it wasn't Julia's fault but he still felt angry that he couldn't have a son or even daughter that would have his own blood running through their veins. He would take it out on Julia and they both would fight constantly, screaming and throwing insults at each other.

The late night fights would always tire him out and he would show up to work all moody. Mr. McGuire had always asked if everything between them was ok but Spike always replied that they were fine, that they're both just stressing out and then there was Susan. Susan was always there to start a conversation even when at times Spike would end up snapping at her but she always stayed. One late night Spike had decided to stay late to not face Julia and so did Susan.

Susan had kissed Spike first and he had just gone along with it feeling lonely and vulnerable. He just wanted someone to hear him out and somehow Susan was the one but after waking up in a motel not to far from the office the guilt and regret had washed over Spike. The next few days he had steered cleared of Julia feeling ashamed to even look at her.

He pent out all his frustrations with Susan and boy did he have the scratch marks to prove it even though he felt even worse after every session. Every time he was with Susan he thought of Julia and how sorry he was for betraying her like this, He would sometimes lose control and cry during one of his climaxes with Susan.

After about a week of Mr. McGuire's prying and Julia's ignorance did they finally talk. Julia had trapped them in their bedroom and begged him to forgive her. Spike had ended up breaking down unintentionally and told her that she had nothing to be sorry for. He had asked her to forgive him of course leaving out his affair with his secretary. They had both made up and made love until the break of dawn.

The next day when Spike had walked back into work he wasn't surprise to find Susan in his office. It was always like a routine to them but that day was different. Susan had tried to kiss him but Spike refused and had told her that it was over between them. Of course Susan had put up a fight but Spike ended up the victor in the end. He didn't fire her because he did feel bad for using her the way he did and she didn't really have a very high social life even though she tried to but he had warned that if she were to ever open her mouth about anything that had happened between them that she would pay dearly.

Turning into a road that had led him to his neighborhood Spike sped down the street lost in thought that he didn't notice a young woman crossing the street.

"Faye, Watch out!"

The strange voice had knocked him out of his reverie and he was soon aware of whom he was about to trample. With out thinking he swerved off the road and had burned tracks while stopping on someone's lawn. Taking off his seatbelt he rushed over to see if the girl was ok.

* * *

"Faye are you ok?" Roxy asked after running back to Faye. Faye had stood in her spot frozen stiff, to scared to even speak. 

"Ye…yeah I'm…fine." Faye had stuttered trying to gain some composure. She looked over to see the guy who had almost ran over her come rushing towards them.

"Are you ok, Miss?" Spike asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Once getting a good look at her did he notice what a beauty she was. Her strongest features that stood out the most were her vibrant green eyes and how they showed every emotion, frightened being the main one.

"Let go of me! Don't you know this is a neighborhood? You can't be speeding like that!" Faye pulled away closer to Roxy who had been glaring at Spike.

"Yeah what if you had hit her?" Roxy defended.

"I'm sorry, my mind wasn't really on the road and… what are you doing crossing the street without even bothering to think if a car was coming?" Spike asked hotly. He realized that woman in front of him was a tempered vixen who shouldn't be messed with but he wasn't going to let her shove him around either.

"Well it shouldn't matter since you're suppose to yield to pedestrians anyways."

"I did yield, didn't you see the 360 I just pulled on somebody's front lawn. Look I told you I'm sorry- let me give you a ride. Anywhere you need to go I'll take you." Spike said forgivingly. For some reason he didn't want to be on bad terms with this woman.

"Sorry but I don't ride with strangers especially those who look like they've been in an accident or two. Just learn how to drive so no one gets hurt in the future you jerk!" With that Faye walked past him with Roxy following close behind.

Spike had stared back at them in disbelief. Once making sure that there weren't anymore unnoticed pedestrian around he got back in his car and continued to drive back home in a very slow speed.

* * *

"You could've sued him and got a lot of money Faye." Roxy said. The both were currently sitting on a bus heading back home. Faye had decided to pick Michael up on her way home. 

"Its your fault that the whole thingstarted!" Faye pointed out.

"Sure blame me, I've could've kept on walking you know but no I came back because I cared and… I'm sorry." Roxy meekly looked at her legs while fidgeting with her fingers. Faye stared at her surprised for a sec.

"You're sorry?" She asked not sure if she heard correctly.

"Yeah…I am." Roxy looked back up at Faye. "Those girls were really looking nasty at us and I just got mad. You know I hate being stared down at. You're my best friend maybe my only friend and I'm sorry." Roxy wrapped her arm around Faye's and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"No I should've said something. I was just so enticed on getting the job that I just didn't care about anything else." Faye laid her head on top Roxy's while staring back out the window.

"He was cute though. I wonder if he's married. We should've got his number."

"Roxy!"

* * *

"Spike you're home!" Julia had run up to greet her husband. Her friends had just left leaving her to pick up the glasses out in the patio. Once getting a good look at him she noticed how tired he looked. "Baby are you ok?" 

"Yeah I'm fine just tired. I had some troubles heading back here." Spike pulled away from Julia and took a seat on one of the lawn chair not able to get out the image of the green-eyed vixen he met earlier.

"What happened?" Julia took the seat right next to him, placing her hand on top of his.

"I almost ran over someone. I was speeding down our street trying to get home and this girl just appeared out of nowhere." Spike explained pulling his hand back and burying his head into his hands.

"Did you have to bribe her to keep her mouth shut?" Julia asked rubbing the top of his head. Spike shook his head no in his hands. Lifting his head up he looked at Julia.

"How was that interview of yours today?" Spike asked wanting a change in subject.

"Oh it was alright I ended up finding someone. Her name is Faye Valentine, looks young for her age."

"Well how old is she?"

"She's twenty two. She used to work at some strip club." Julia said. At this point Spike looked at her with a raised brow.

"You hired a stripper?" Spike asked with an impish smirk on his face.

"Seems like it but no. She says she hasn't done any stripping or so she says but with the kind of friend she brought with her makes me think otherwise." Julia explained totally disregarding the look.

_'Faye…'_ He thought to himself. Somehow it seemed like he heard that name before.

* * *

"Hurry mommy, we got to get ready for daddy!" Michael zoomed into his room and started pulling out various things stuffing them into a grocery bag. Faye had just made it into his room after locking the front door behind. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her son. 

"Michael, you still have a good three hours before your father comes to get you." Just as she had said that the phone started ringing. Faye sighed as she left Michael to pack on his own to go pick up the phone. Finding the phone in the kitchen, she sat on top of the table.

"Hello Valentine residents."

"Cut it out Faye." Recognizing the sound of her ex-boyfriend's voice she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, are you on your way to get Michael?" She asked.

"Yeah about that, I can't take him with me this summer. Plans changed, I have to go to New York tomorrow." Hearing his response Faye started to boil with anger.

"Andrew you can't do this to him again! You promised him you would spend the summer with him! What am I supposed to do with him now? I had to pull him out of day care today because I quit my job last night and expenses are starting to pile up! I can't afford to hire someone to watch!" Faye's voice rose with each syllable coming out her mouth.

"Well figure something out Faye! I can't do it, I have a case I have to take care of up in New York! Now can you tell Michael I'm sorry? I'll take him with me on Christmas and leave him with my mother." Andrew's voice vibrated from the phone making it easy to hear him from a far. Faye just wanted to chuck the phone into the wall so he would shut up.

"No way! I'm not going to cover up for you anymore! I'm so sick and tired of this Andrew. You always do…"

"Bye Faye." Andrew interrupted her mid-sentence and hung up the phone.

"Hello…Andrew!" Once hearing the dial tone Faye hanged up the phone as well, hopping off the table and letting out a small squeal of frustration feeling her pressure rise.

Andrew has always found a way to make her baby cry. He always made promises just to break them at the last minute leaving Faye to do the dirty work and watch her son suffer as the end result. She didn't even have any more tears to cry for Andrew just bitter hatred towards him for making Michael go through this.

"Mommy?" Faye turned around surprised to see standing Michael by the kitchen doorway holding his favorite teddy bear close to him.

"Yes sweetheart?" Faye asked almost afraid to hear her son's response.

"Daddy's not coming is he?" Michael asked while hugging his bear. Upon not hearing an answer from his mother a small tear escaped his eye and slid down his cheek that did not go unnoticed by Faye.

_'Damn you Andrew.'_ Was Faye's last thought before rushing over to him and bringing her son into her comforting arms.

A/N: Sorry for wait. I hope you enjoyed more chapters. Sorry if it seems to drag but i promise it'll get better. Oh and thanks to those who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

Tales of Two Hearts

Chapter 4: First Day on The Job

DC: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

Last Time

"Mommy?" Faye turned around surprised to see standing Michael by the kitchen doorway holding his favorite teddy bear close to him.

"Yes sweetheart?" Faye asked almost afraid to hear her son's response.

"Daddy's not coming is he?" Michael asked while hugging his bear. Upon not hearing an answer from his mother a small tear escaped his eye and slid down his cheek that did not go unnoticed by Faye.

_'Damn you Andrew.'_ Was Faye's last thought before rushing over to him and bringing her son into her comforting arms.

Now

Before going to start her first day at the Spiegal resident, Faye dropped Michael off at Roxy's after explaining everything that had happened last night with Andrew. Taking another bus she was walking her way up the small steps and into the house at 8:00a.m. Taking cautious steps she found herself back in the kitchen where she was greeted with the messes of all messes.

The sink was piled with dirty dishes. Dirty pans sat on top the stove covered in oil. The counter top had two plates that were smothered in yellow egg yolks. Faye knew that this was just the beginning. She still had to do the master bedroom, bathrooms, laundry, and even living room.

Sighing in annoyance she placed her purse on top of the counter. Grabbing the two plates on the counter she placed them in the sink with all the other dirty dishes. She poured some dish deterrent on to a sponge before turning on the water faucet and started to wash dishes.

While scrapping off food from plates Faye's mind was on her son. What was she to do? Faye was going to be working and there would be no one to watch Michael during the summer. Roxy could only watch for so long before she would have to go to work and Faye wasn't even sure how long it would be to get this place cleaned up. By the way theses people leave things lying around Faye guessed it would be awhile. She could always call her mother but she wasn't even sure if she could do it since she was talking about plans on going on a cruise for the summer.

Too deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Spike walk into the kitchen dress in a white dress shirt with his tie hanging around his neck and black slacks. Spike was surprised to see that it was the same girl who had haunted his thoughts standing in front of his sink, washing his dishes.

Noticing her mind was elsewhere Spike took the time to look her over. His eyes observed her seemingly shapely long legs as she stood on her high-heeled flip-flops. She was wearing a silky light pink shirt that showed off her well-rounded curves and a white v-neck t-shirt. Her shoulder length violet hair that he had remembered was held up in a messy bun to keep from getting wet.

"Faye you're here." Julia beamed walking in from the other side of the kitchen entry, which had startled Faye out of her reverie. Spike walked further into the kitchen to make his presence known as well.

"Spike I want you to meet Faye Valentine. She's going to be our new maid." Julia introduced. Faye had dropped the dish she had been washing and turned around. She gasped silently realizing that she was standing in front of the guy who had almost made her road kill.

"We informally met already. Name's Spike Spiegal." Spike said holding out his hand in front of her. Faye took it hesitantly feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"How do you two know each other?" Julia asked noticing that Spike held Faye's hand a second longer than expected.

"He almost ran me over." Faye answered pulling her hand back as if his flesh burned her. Spike drew his hand back noticing her hostility.

"Oh wow Spike, you didn't tell me it was her."

"That's because I didn't know she was working for us then." Spike started tying up his tie noticing that it was getting late. "Well I'm running later so I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you Faye."

Faye only nodded at the statement not really in the mode to answer since she still felt embarrass for all the things she had told him yesterday. Hearing the front door shut close was the immediate sign that Spike had left which had put Faye somewhat at ease.

"Ok, here's a list of all the things I need you to do. There's a grocery store not to far from here so I'm going to leave you the Mercedes." Julia explained handing over the list to Faye. "You do have your licenses right?"

"Yeah I have it I just don't have a car. Never really had the money to afford it." Faye said while looking over Julia's list.

"Ok so I won't have to worry about you getting a ticket but please be careful with the car."

"I will." Faye reassured tucking the list in her purse so she wouldn't lose it.

"Ok well I'm off than. I have to go into to town today. Daddy is going to give Spike the summer off, so we're planning on renting a house by the beach. So now I have to look for an agent who can help me find a condo to rent." Julia said walking over into the front hall where her Louis Vutton purse sat on the round table.

Placing all her things in her purse, she walked on out the door leaving Faye all alone in the big house. Seeing the car pull out of the driveway from the double glass doors did Faye walk back into the Kitchen and grabbed the phone that was hanging on the wall.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's Faye." Faye held the phone close to her ear as she sadly stared out the door that led to the pool.

"Faye, what is it? How's work?" Her mother asked.

"It's fine. Keeps me busy but I'm not calling for that. Its Michael." Faye answered placing her hand on the glass.

"Isn't he with Andrew? What happened?"

"Mom, Andrew cancelled. He had some case up in New York so he didn't pick him up yesterday. Now I don't know what to do. I can have Roxy watch him but I don't know for how long since these peoplepile me up with chores and I already pulled him out of daycare." Faye explained turning on her side to lean on the glass.

"Well I can't do it Faye. You know I'm going on that cruise to the Bahamas with your father. Just take him to work with you. It's your only possible solution.

"Yeah and what's he going to do all day mom? I thought you would help me to watch him."

"Faye you brought this upon yourself when you decided to have a relationship with that ass. I told you not to get serious with him but no youhad to bethe rebellious teenager. Not everybody is going to help you Faye. You're just going to have to deal with your problems yourself "

"And do you think your bitching helps? I now I screwed up but I don't need to hear it everyday." Faye was getting frustrated and her mother wasn't helping.

"Faye you know I love Michael to death but I just can't watch him. I have my own things to do too and your father and I have had this trip planned for a while now. Your sassy attitude doesn't help the situation much either."

"Fine then I'll just seewhat I'll do."

"Ok then. Give Michael a kiss for me and tell him I'm going to miss him."

"Yeah whatever. Bye."

"Bye honey. See you when I get back." After that was said Faye hung up the phone and placed back on the hook. Realizing she was wasting time she grabbed her purse and walked into the garage where a silver Mercedes was parked.

Getting over the semi shock that she was going to be riding in that she picked up the keys that were next to the door hanging on a hook. She got into the car and looked at it for a bit noticing the nice black leather seats. The car had that wonderful new car smell. Before turning on the ignition she opened the garage door with the remote that was on the visor and pulled out slowly heading towards the grocery store.

* * *

Spike gathered his things as 3:00 rolled on the clock. He was glad that Susan hadn't bothered him much today, which meant that she was still upset about yesterday. Today was his last day of work before his whole summer offvacation, he wouldn't be seeing her for a while. He already hired a temporary replacement to take care f his duties while he was away.

Spike drove back home and parked into the garage next to the Mercedes. Picking up his briefcase from the back he walked into the house and placed it next to the door. He noticed a nice aroma of food cooking filling the air.

Making it into the kitchen he was greeted with a spotless kitchen. He walked to the stove looking at the pot that was sitting on the stovetop. Picking the lid off he got a whiff of spaghetti with meat sauce all ready to eat. The smell had made his stomach grumbled.

Not seeing Faye anymore he walked upstairs to his room to see her picking clothes off from the bed and placing them into a basket.

"Working hard?" His comment had startled her a bit causing her to drop the basket on the floor. "Sorry."

"You just scared me." Faye picked up the basket andcontinued picking up clothes trying to ignore the fact that she felt his eyes digging into her back.

"Well you always seem to be in deep thought." Spike said slipping off his wristwatch and placing it on the dresser.

"I've just been stressed out lately." Faye started to head out but Spike stepped in front of her blocking her exit.

"What are you doing?" Faye asked.

"Let me take that for you." Spike offered wrapping his fingers around hers, slipping the basket away from her grasp.

"No I got it." Faye took the basket back from him and walked around him. She walked downstairs with basket in hand. Spike following not to far behind in a cool calm and collected matter.

"Why are you so bitter?" Spike asked once they reached the bottom.

"I'm not bitter just annoyed." Faye answered continuing her way to the laundry room which she was having trouble finding since there were so many rooms.

"And why is that? Too your right." Spike noticed her lost trek.

"Well aren't you nosey." Faye walked into the room on the right and sure enough it was the laundry room.

"Well it's the least you can do since you basically called me a jerk who can't drive for shit after I was generous enoughto give you and your friend a ride to wherever you had to go." Spike took a seat on top of the dryer as Faye threw clothes into the washer.

"Well I wouldn't have to call you that if your weren't speeding down that street so fast!" Faye turned to look at him leaning an arm on the washer and placing the other arm on her hip.

"See? You're still mad about all that still aren't you? I told it wasn't entirely my fault. Maybe if you looked both ways before you crossed then we could've avoided all that."

"I'm not mad about that anymore. No use in complaining about what's already been done." Faye threw the last remnants of clothing into the washer and started the machine. She walked out the laundry room with Spike in tow into the kitchen.

"Why are you following me?" Faye asked turning around to face him.

"If you must know I'm just trying to get to now my employee. I'm just not going to let a stranger work in my house and do my laundry. For all I know you can be some thief and I wouldn't know it." Spike answered smirking innocently.

"Oh yeah like I'm really going to steal anything."

"You never know. Now can you serve me?"

"wgy don't you do it yourself."

"I would but thats whyyou're here. Now I can always find someone else." Spike continued to smirk watching her grwoing annoyance.

Faye rolled her eyes walking over to her dinner on the stove and started serving a plate. She placed it in front of Spike who sat on a stool. Grabbing a fork that was placed next to him he started digging in. As Faye wiped the counter tops she could distinctly hear the slurping sounds from Spike who was eating spaghetti worse than her son would and he was only four.

"Must you eat like that? I swear all the money in the world and you can't afford some decent table manners." Faye turned tohim giving him a look that she would give Michael when he did something wrong

"Well sorry mom I didn't know I was impressing anybody." he said sarcasm dripping form his voice causing Faye to sigh in annoyance. She would kill herself if Spike were her son. Spike actually enjoyed getting under her skin. He had reminded himself to do it more often. This would prove to be interesting.

A/N: Ok that's all I can do for now. I figured if I get 5 or more reviews for every chapter I post. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Tales of Two Hearts

Chapter 5: Let The Truth Be Told

Last time

"Must you eat like that? I swear all the money in the world and you can't afford some decent table manners." Faye turned to him giving him a look that she would give Michael when he did something wrong

"Well sorry mom I didn't know I was impressing anybody." he said sarcasm dripping form his voice causing Faye to sigh in annoyance. She would kill herself if Spike were her son. Spike actually enjoyed getting under her skin. He had reminded himself to do it more often. This would prove to be interesting.

Now

* * *

"Spike I'm home!" Julia entered throughthe front door. Dropping her purse and kys on the round table,she walked upstairs knowing Spike would be at his office.

Spike sat on his desk chair looking at criminal records. He would make a small note every so often that would help him to solve his case or atleast help him in some way.

"I'm in here." He said. Julia had walked in not to long after he said it giving him a quick peck on his lips. "Where were you Julia? Its like 8 o clock."

"I was out searching for a condo silly. Didn't Faye tell you? Where is she anyways I have some very good news to tell her."

"I let her go since you were taking so long to get here. She looked like she was in a hurry to get home. What's the news?" Spike explained leaning back on his chair. Julia took a seat on top of his legs.

"Just that I already rented a place for the summer. It's about a few hours from here up at Laguna Beach but it has a great view and the beach is right in our backyard. I wanted to tell Faye that she will be coming with us since I'm going to need her to run my errands and keep the place in shape. I noticed that the refrigerator is stocked and the house looks great for once."

"Don't you think you should ask her first instead of assuming that we're just going to bring her right along with us? Spike asked, wrapping his arms around her waist while swaying from side to side.

"Why? I mean she should be grateful, it's like her second day on the job and I'm already giving her a paid trip to a vacation. She'd be pretty dumb to just not accept the offer." Julia said.

"What if she has other plans?" Spike insisted. Somehow he noticed that Faye had some worry issues. During dinner he noticed how she would look at the clock or either her watch every five minutes.

"What kind of other plans could that girl possibly have? I'll admit she's pretty and young but that doesn't mean that she has something that's going have her tied here. She'll jump at the joy of coming."

"If you say so."

"I do."

* * *

"Michael you have to at least eat a little bit." Faye sat with her son at the dinning table trying feed her son a half slice PB&J.

"But mommy I'm not hungry." Michael said leaning his head to the side not wanting to his mother to shove the sandwich down his throat. He was still upset that his father didn't come to get him.

"You gotta eat something." Faye sighed dejectedly putting the sandwich back on the plate.

"I just want daddy."

"Well daddy isn't here right now. He's never been here." Faye snapped at him angrily. She didn't mean to sound bitter to him but it just spilt out angrily towards him. The whole situation just frustrated her to no end.It angered her howMichael was so loving towards his father after everything he puts him through"Michael, I'm sorry-"

"No, you always hated daddy!" With that Michael ran into his room locking the door behind him. Faye followed after him but was to late.

"Michael, open the door. I'm sorry sweetie." Faye leaned her head on the door to hear her son crying on the other side. Faye felt her own tears spilling down her cheeks and soon sat on the floor leaning her whole body against the door waiting for her son to open up. No matter how long it took she would wait.

Waking up in the morning wasn't too difficult for Faye since she slept so horridly in front of Michael's bedroom. She brushed her teeth, took her daily shower and putting on a pair of Capri's with a black tank top and white sneakers she was ready for the day. Walking towards his room, she noticed his door slightly ajar.

"Michael?" Faye looked into his room to see him nowhere in sight. Starting to panic she searched all over his room and in the living room. Reaching the kitchen she was relieved to see him sitting in his usual chair eating his usual cereal. Little cheerios were scattered all over the table but Faye didn't care. She was just happy that he wasn't missing.

Feeling that someone was watching him, he turned around only to see his mother. He smiled sadly at her feeling bad for the way he had acted yesterday. Michael was one not to stay angry with someone for so long. He just wanted his mom and dad to get back together. He just wanted a family.

"I'm sorry mommy." Faye rushed over to him and swept him up into her arms. Michael wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around his waist to keep from sliding down.

"Just forget about it Michael. It's all in the past." Faye looked at Michael, rubbing her fingers through his brown hair. Michael noticed the small tears running down her cheek. He wiped them off with the back of his hand finding it unbearable to see his mother sad. Faye kissed him on the cheek and brought his head back on her shoulder.

After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, Faye dropped Michael off at Roxy's place. Kissinghim goodbye, she left getting on the bus that lead her to where she had to go. Reaching her destination, Faye got off and started walking down the street. Upon arriving at the Spiegel's resident, she saw Spike coming out with a box in hand.

"You need help?" Faye offered grabbing the other side of the box before it had a chance to tip forward. They both put it behind a black Escalade.

"Thanks. You ok? You seem a little stressed out." Spike asked noticing the black bags underneth her eyes.

"I'm fine. Where are you guys heading off too anyways?" Faye asked trying to change the subject. Shelooked at all the luggage packed in the SUV. She noticed a small U-haul truck attached underneath the bumper as well. Spike was about to answer but Julia had already made her appearance.

"Faye you're here!" Julia said as she stood between the two. "I have some great news."

"You found a house?" Faye asked.

"Yeah we found it. It's over at Laguna but that's not all. I'm inviting you to come with us." Julia smiled thinking she was the most generous person in the world.

Faye stood in shock making Julia think that she was just stunned about the news but Spike knew otherwise. By the look on her face Spike could tell that this was not good news.

"You don't have to say anything. Your silence says it all." Julia opened the back door to the Escalade. "Now hop in we'll go get your stuff and be on our way. Spike, get in the car."

"I can't go Julia." Faye abruptly said leaving Julia the one to be shocked now.

"What do you mean you can't go?" Julia asked with a brow raised. So this is what a person gets for being so kind, She thought.

"I just think…this trip is meant for you and Spike. I wouldn't want to oppose." Faye said. In honesty it wasn't a complete lie since it was true but not exactly the whole reason. Spike noticed it wasn't the entire truth as well but he wouldn't intrude since it wasn't his business.

"Oh you don't have to worry about intruding." Julia assured. "Faye through this short period time I got to know you I feel like I trust you. I need you come with me."

"I can't." Faye persisted. "I have things here that I can't just leave behind."

"Like what?" Julia asked almost angrily.

"Like my son." As soon as the words had left her mouth both Julia and Spike stood with their mouths agape. Spike was quick to recover and started scratching the back of his head as if the news hadn't affected him at all.

"Your son?" Spike asked finally having a say in the conversation.

"Yes my son. I just can't leave him here."

"Why didn't you tell us you had a son?" Julia asked.

"I didn't think it was important at the time. I try to keep my son hidden since past bosses who knew my economic status always used it against me so I would do their dirty work." Faye explained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but now you know why I can't go."

Spike stood in complete shock but it didn't show. He couldn't believe that Faye had a kid. That would mean that she has a husband as well and if that was true than there goes his chances on getting with the girl. Whoa, where did that come from?

"I'll understand if you're upset. Maybe I should go." Faye turned to walk out. Spike wasn't going to stop her but Julia stood in complete thought.

"Faye, wait!" Julia hollered causing Faye to turn in her tracks. "We can bring him with us too."

"We can?" Spike asked stunned that Julia would even think of bringing one person on their summer getaway let alone two.

"Yes Spike, we can. That is if you want to bring him along?" Julia looked back at Faye.

"I don't know." Faye shrugged. "I guess it'll be alright. If you insist."

"I do. Spike will even go with you to get your things and your son."

"I will?"

* * *

"Ok keep in mind that it isn't much but it's home to me and my son." Faye unlocked the door and opened the door to reveal the small living room. Spike and Faye had taken the mustang leaving Julia to drive the escalade up to Laguna where she would meet up with them later. Spike stepped in after her and took a look around.

The living room was small and quaint, with only a few pieces of furniture here and there. He looked over to his left to see the kitchen right down the hall, which was just as small as the living room. He looked over to the right and saw the two bedrooms and a small bathroom.

One of the rooms were opened and he immediately knew it was the master bedroom. Silently walking down the hall, he took a peak in to see Faye packing, throwing a variety of clothing in her suitcase. He also noticed another bag that contained nothing but little boys clothing.

"How old is he?" Spike asked. Faye looked up from her bag and looked over at Spike to see him leaning against the door.

"He's four." Faye answered going back to packing her things. Once she finished packing 2 suitcases, she walked past Spike and into Michael's room. Spike followed after her.

"What's his name?" Spike looked at the small twin bed placed against the wall. A small train set sat in the middle in the room, in between the bed and closet. The room was cluttered with hot wheel cars and various objects.

"Michael." Faye finished packing his bag and slung it over her shoulder. Spike grabbed both suitcases and both were out the door.

* * *

: Knock, Knock:

"Yeah I'm coming." Roxy got up from the couch dropping her vogue magazine on the table. Making sure that Michael was still watching T.V in her room she went to answer the door. Opening the door her eyes widened to see the same guy from the day before. Noticing her surprise Spike give her a suggestive smirk.

"Is this heaven?" Roxy asked dreamily.

"For you it could be." Spike leaned against the door but Faye had pushed through him trying to get in.

"Cut it out." Faye stood next to Roxy; somehow it irked her how Spike acted towards girls.

"Faye, why didn't you tell me you worked with handsome here?" Roxy hugged her arm giving her a look that said you have some serious explaining to do.

"You never asked?" Faye said not sure how to respond.

"Mommy!" At the sound of Michael's voice coming from behind her, Faye pulled her arm away and turned around to catch him in her arms as he hugged her.

"Michael, I want you to meet someone." Faye pulled him away. " This is Mr. Spike Spiegal one of mommy's bosses."

Michael pulled away and looked at the tall lanky man in front of him. His eyes quirked when he noticed his green mane on top his head. Somehow behind the weird appearance Michael found him to be very interesting. Putting on a big smile he ran over to Spike and wrapped his arm around his leg and sat on top of his foot.

"Hello Mr. Spiegal." Spike was somewhat shocked at the kid's behavior but found it pleasant as well. Spike always wanted a son but wasn't blessed with one so having this little boy hug his leg gave him a sort of pride he couldn't describe.

"Hey kid. Your mom talks a lot about you." Spike stooped down a bit to ruffle Mike's hair as if it were normal thing between the two. Faye noticed the pensive look in his eyes and warmed toward the scene of her son getting along with Spike.

"Is mommy in trouble?" Michael asked.

"No why would you say that?" Faye asked confusedly.

"Because you never come home with your boss." Michael answered.

"Your mom is not in trouble. We just came to get you so we could go to the beach." Spike explained.

"Why?"

"Because Michael I have some work to do up there for the summer and I can't just leave you here. Mr. and Mrs. Spiegal were kind enough to invite us."

"So we're going to sleep on the sand?" Michael asked dumbly.

"No we have beds. We're going to be staying at a house up in Laguna Beach." Spike chuckled.

"Yay, I'm going to Lalagu Beach!" Michael nuzzled his face into Spike leg. The three laughed at his pronunciation of Laguna.

"So you guys are going away?" Roxy asked looking at Faye all teary eyed.

"Yeah only for the summer though." Faye said.

"But that's like three months. I won't get to see you for a while." Roxy ran up to Faye and hugged her.

"Roxy I'm not going to die!" Faye gasped out trying to loosen up Roxy's death grip.

"Just bring me a souvenir and all is forgiven, It's not everyday where my friend leaves me to go to a place like Laguna and don't forget to call every once in a while." Roxy said with a big toothy smile. Pulling away from Faye she bent down on her knees and gave Michael a hug. After placing a kiss on Michael cheek she realized she was also touching Spike as well. She pulled away with her cheeks red.

"Um…so yeah have a nice trip!" Saying their goodbyes Spike turned around and started walking back towards the elevator. He had to limp since Michael insisted on staying put on his leg saying that his legs hurt too much to stand on his own. Faye was about to head out as well but Roxy grabbed her arm.

"Oh my god he's such a hottie. I wish you the best of luck with him" Roxy winked.

"He's my boss Roxy and not to mention he's also married." Faye pulled her arm away.

"Oh yeah true but just say its for employment benefits." Roxy smiled but gave her a look that said to shut up now or I'll hurt you.

"Goodbye Roxy!" Faye said giving her aquickhug. She walked out the room towards the elevator where Spike and Michael were patiently waiting for her.

A/N: So sorry but I should've had this posted like two nights ago but somehow got sick. I was very happy at all the reviews I got though so keep it up. I don't think I should have any trouble posting the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Tales of Two Hearts

Chapter 6: Getting Situated

Last Time:

"Um…so yeah have a nice trip!" Saying their goodbyes Spike turned around and started walking back toward the elevator. He had to limp since Michael insisted on staying put on his leg saying that his legs hurt too much to stand on his own. Faye was about to head out as well but Roxy grabbed her arm.

"Oh my god he's such a hottie. I wish you the best of luck with him" Roxy winked.

"He's my boss Roxy and not to mention he's also married." Faye pulled her arm away.

"Oh yeah true but just say it's for employment benefits." Roxy smiled but gave her a look that said to shut up now or I'll hurt you.

"Goodbye Roxy!" Faye said giving her a quick hug. She walked out the room toward the elevator where Spike and Michael were patiently waiting for her

Now:

* * *

So after four hours of driving and occasional rest stops they had finally made it to the beach house. Michael had starred up at it with such curiosity seeing as he has never seen a house so big and pretty before. Faye had given it a quick glance but started getting their things out of the car.

The front of the two-story house was consisted of glass windows that had reached almost to the top of the room. They were framed with bright white and light brown boarding. A small zig-zag of stairs led to the top of a small front patio. The tall double glass doors lied in the middle.

"Mommy we're staying here?" Michael asked holding his favorite bear that Faye had managed to bring along knowing he wont sleep without it.

"Yes but don't stare you know it's rude." Spike had grabbed one of Faye's bag and walked into the house leaving the bag in the guest room.

"You sure we are at the right?" He asked innocently thinking the addresses were probably mixed up but seeing as Spike had went in there was no mistake so he realized the stupidity of his question but Faye had laughed it off.

"Yes baby it's the right one. Now when we get inside you're are going to meet Mr. Spiegel's. You're to be very respectful and on your best behavior got it?" Faye had given him a stern look as she climbed the stairs leading into the house bringing along the rest of their belongings with Michael following close behind her. The inside was even more exquisite than the out. Just as you walked in the sliding glass doors behind the house led to a view of almost the whole beach and a fairly moderate patio deck with a small pool along with a Jacuzzi. Walking in a little further you see the small staircase leading upstairs to your down the hall to your left. And on your right led down to the kitchen.

"Follow me and you can out your things in your room." Spike said coming down the hall as he saw them take in their surroundings. "I'll take your bag for you."

"No, I got it thanks." Faye pulled her bag back as Spike attempted to reach for it. Seeing that she was used to doing things on her own he merely shrugged and led the way to their room.

"I know it's a little small but we didn't expect any other company to come along." Spike said as they entered the room. I was quite spacious to Faye. It was bigger than her room at least and two beds could easily fit in here with enough sufficient space to move around so she didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's fine, Michael usually sleeps with me anyway." Faye said dropping her bags on the full sized bed. Dropping his bear to the ground, Michael ran up to the bed and tried pulling himself up seeing as the bed was so big and fluffy it made it hard to climb up. Faye had picked him up and placed him on the bed.

The room was painted with a light beige color with seashell boarder wallpaper lining around the room The bed was set with four white fluffy pillows and small green ornament pillows with intricate beading. The white goose feathered comforter had also given the bed a slight more height making it go up to at least your hip. A cedar chest sat in front of her bed along with a tall cedar cabinet. The opened top cabinet displayed a 14'' Tv set and the bottom half which consisted of three drawers were empty waiting to be filled.

"You guys can unpack if you like. I'll be out back so when you guys are done you can come out to find me and Julia." Faye nodded in understanding and Spike had left without another word. Seeing that Spike was gone Michael had taken the opportunity and started jumping on the bed.

"I like it here mommy." Michael said jumping up and down. Faye had given him a playful look as she turned around to face him.

"How do you know you like it if you haven't been here for no more than half an hour?" She asked edging herself closer to the bed.

"I don't know. I just like it!" He continuing jumping.

"Oh do you now?" Faye pulled him down on his back while pouring kisses along his cheeks. Michael had laughed bringing his hands to his stomach feeling that she was slightly tickling his stomach.

"You're finally here. Took you long enough." Julia sat in her blue bikini on a lawn chair. The sun hitting directly on her. Her sunglasses rested on top her head as her legs stretched out.

"I see you're making yourself at home. How long you've been here? " Spike asked grabbing a chair and sitting right next to her.

"About an hour or so. Want to get my back?" She answered simply. She handed Spike her bottle of her tanning lotion an turned over on her stomach.

* * *

Spike took the bottle and poured a sufficient amount on his hand. Taking a reseating himself on the edge of her chair, her rubbed the lotion in his hands and placed both of them on her back. He rubbed her shoulders and slowly worked his way down.

Reaching her lower back he traced his thumbs up and right back down her back causing a slight moan from her. He smirked as he wrapped his hands on each side of her waist bringing the up along the side of her body.

"I almost forgot how good you were with your hands." Julia complimented bringing her sunglasses over her eyes. Spike had chosen not to respond as he continued his ministrations. He loomed over her shoulder placing a butterfly kiss on her cheek. He would of gone further if it weren't for the sound of a glass sliding door opening. Quickly pulling back he looked over to see that Faye and Michael had walked in. He sat back in his seat feeling a bit awkward.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know that we-" Faye immediately started to apologize feeling a bit embarrassed for witnessing on such a private moment but was soon stopped.

"Don't worry bout it. Nothing you've never seen before." Julia sat up slipping back on her pink robe that she sat on. Michael eyed the whole situation with a raised eyebrow not sure why Spike was on top that lady.

"Now who is this young man?" Julia asked tying on her robe and walking over to them. Faye pushed Michael a bit forward since he immediately hid his face into her leg.

"Go ahead sweetie, tell the nice lady your name." Faye crouched down next to him holding him so that he was facing Julia.

"My name is Michael very nice to meet you miss." He said in one sentence sticking his index finger in his mouth. Julia had almost squealed in glee at the smallness of his voice.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing! May I carry him Faye?" Without waiting for an answer she brought Michael up into her arms and walked over to Spike leaving Faye behind.

"Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Julia held him in one arm as she tickled his stomach. He didn't want to laugh but that was one of his biggest weakness which made him give out a small giggle. Spike took one of his hands and shook it.

"He's not cute Julia, he's a man." Spike said like it was the most obvious thing. Julia rolled her eyes at the statement and looked at Faye who idly stood at her spot waiting anxiously for her son to be returned.

"So where's the father?" Julia asked. Michael feeling a bit uncomfortable started to squirm make whining noises as he were about to cry. Julia placed him back on the ground and Michael ran back to mom.

"In New York right now. He's working on some case over there." Faye answered not wanting to bring the subject up. She knew what was going to happen. Spike inwardly flinched at the comment.

"So he's lawyer like Spike here huh?" Julia continued asking seating back in her chair poising one leg up while the other laid flat.

"Yes."

Hearing the simple answer Spike's mind immediately went to work. If Faye's husband is a lawyer than why is she living in the trashiest apartment in a shadiest part of town? Shouldn't she be living somewhere in his neighborhood at least? Or is her husband even around?

"Is he around at all?" Not meaning to voice his thoughts, Spike had accidently blurted the question out. Lifting his head up to look at Faye, he noticed how her hands clenched at her side which had confirmed his question.

"No...he's never been around. He just sends about a hundred dollars a month so I could support Michael but even without it I support him just fine. We were never married to begin with. " Faye stood firmly in her spot as they stared at her. She averted her eyes down to her son seeing him sit at the edge of the pool splashing his feet in the water oblivious to the whole conversation.

"Sorry to bring it up." Spike said. Some part of him was relieved to hear that she wasn't committed to anybody but another felt sorry since he figured that she must've gone through a lot of grief and heartache.

Feeling the tension radiating from Faye, Julia decided it was time for a subject change.

"Faye, you can start unpacking all the housewares. We'll watch Michael for you so don't worry about and when you're down you can start unpacking my things too."

Faye stood for a second unsure about leaving Michael but seeing that she was just going to be inside doing someone else's chore than it'd be ok. So walking back inside, Faye went to start unpacking everything and putting it in its rightful place.

A/N: Wow it's been awhile. Sorry about the wait just been busy lately with school and work and things still keep piling up. This Friday I have homecoming (my first) and I just felt like posting a chapter since I'm still getting reviews for a chapter I posted almost a month ago! Thanks for all the support and to answer some of your questions yes some of this has come from the movie Spanglish (love that movie) but I had this whole being a maid thing planned ages ago though Spanglish has inspired me to finally write it. Though I don't think that this is generally heading in the movie version I'm just using a few quotes and scenes that I thought were my favorite. Well if you're still reading...REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Tales Of Two Hearts

Chapter 7: Accidents Happen

Last Time:

Feeling the tension radiating from Faye, Julia decided it was time for a subject change.

"Faye, you can start unpacking all the housewares. We'll watch Michael for you so don't worry about him and when you're down you can start unpacking my things too."

Faye stood for a second unsure about leaving Michael but seeing that she was just going to be inside doing someone else's chore than it'd be ok. So walking back inside, Faye went to start unpacking everything and putting it in its rightful place

Now:

* * *

It's times like these Faye wished she had chosen a different much easier profession. She had spent all afternoon tiding up the place. Opening boxes and putting everything in cabinets all while trying to prepare dinner. She would occasionally glance outside to check on Michael. Even when at work she always felt her mother instincts creep up on her but that's how it is when you've been through as much as Faye has been through in her past.

She'll admit she could be a little overprotective but she was never really separated from Michael before. She had hoped that during this vacation trip he would spend sometime with her but it seemed as if that wasn't going to be the case.

She chopped some onions and sprinkled them on the 4 pieces of steak that was sitting in a tray. After adding a bit of seasoning she placed the try in the oven setting the timer and went back into the living to finish emptying her last box. Seriously, she thought did they really need to bring books on this trip as if any them were going to read over these next 2 weeks. She surely knew Julia wasn't, that woman is so caught up in sunbathing she wouldn't have the time of day to crack open a book.

Faye pulled out about 6 books, coming across some interesting titles that made her want to sit down and read them but instead she placed them nicely on the shelf against the living room wall. Next she pulled out a frame, she looked at it closely knowing that it was a photo of Spike and Julia. From the looks of it the picture looked like it was taken on a cruise ship seeing nothing but blue skies and ocean in the background. Spike was leaning his back onto the boat rail as one foot was hoisted up. Julia had her arms wrapped around his waist with her head leaning onto his shoulder smiling at the camera as if she were on the cover of vogue.

She also noticed how Spike wasn't staring directly at the camera. It angled more on the right side of his face. His features displaying that he was deep in thought. It made him more mysterious to Faye. The kind of mystery you actually want to solve but know it's going to get you into trouble in the long run.

"It was taken on our second anniversary. We were heading into Cancun."

The sudden statement had startled Faye out of reverie not realizing she was staring intently at the picture. She jumped at the notion and the frame unceremoniously slipped from her fingers causing the glass to shatter on impact with the wooden floor.

"...I'm sorry...I didn't--" Faye stuttered kneeling onto the floor as she shakily picked up the glass shards.Spike stared bewildered by Faye's reaction but none the less knelt down next to her to pick up the pieces

"Hey don't worry about it. Accidents happen no need to freak." Spike glanced at her putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She had shuddered at the touch which confused Spike even more.

"_You worthless bitch!" The sound of glass resounding throughout the room. A younger Faye had immediately rushed to pick up the pieces grabbing a broom on her way._

"_Well that's all you can do! Scream and break things, it's what you're good for!" Faye screamed back at Andrew. Out of pure anger Andrew had gripped both her shoulders shaking her to face him causing Faye to drop the broom._

"_Just get your ass down there and clean it up!" His gripped tightened as she struggled against him._

"_You're hurting me!" Faye screamed trying to pull away. Her skin burned in his grasp and she was sure to bruise. Soon the screaming and struggling had led to a crying baby down the hall._

"Faye!" Spike shook her a bit trying to get a reaction which brought her back into reality. She shook her head erasing the image from her head seeing Spike kneeling next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked showing a bit of concern. Nodding meekly, Faye reached over to pick up a big piece of glass only to have a small unnoticed shard embed itself into her index finger.

"Ow!" Faye recoiled bringing her hand up to inspect her finger. It had already started to have blood run down her finger making it hard to find the small piece of glass that was stuck.

"Here let me see..." Spike stood up bringing Faye up with him. He led her back into the table where he pulled open a seat from the dinning table. He motioned Faye to sit as he brought up another chair.

Faye took a seat as Spike sat in front of her. He gently placed the back of her hand in his as he looked for the shard. Faye could only stare watching lightly feel her fingertip.

'This might hurt a bit."Spike said suddenly digging his nail into her cut. Faye bit her lip trying not to scream out in pain only allowing out a small squeak. She felt the shard scrape deeper into her skin but Spike had managed to finally get it out.

"I got it." Spike tossed the small piece in the trash and came back to his seat pulling out a handkerchief, he usually carried with him from his pocket. He tied the small piece of cloth around her finger. After making sure the binding was snug he brought her hand to his lip and lightly kissed her finger tip.

"There, all better now." Spike smirked slightly still holding her hand. Faye looked flushed at the sudden and quite unexpected action. The small kiss had made her feel warm inside and somewhat confused.

"Um...thank you." She finally responded taking her hand back and looking at the makeshift bandage. She looked up to see Spike staring at her with curiosity which caused her to stare back as well.

"You ok now?" Spike asked again being the first to break the stare suddenly feeling uncomfortable but in the good sort of way. If that made sense, he thought. He was just as surprised as Faye was about his actions but it somehow felt right in a way to touch Faye tenderly. The small kiss was just icing on the cake.

"I'm fine. I just got a little stressed out there for a moment." Faye simply responded. She stood up walking over to the door that led to the back porch. She looked through the glass as she watched Julia and Michael.

Julia had somehow managed to drag her lawn chair out to the beach and set it by shore, waves flowing underneath her as she laid flat on her back. The sun was soon to set in an hour or so.

Faye smiled as she watched Michael chased after the waves only to run back to shore as bigger waves came back to chase him instead. Spike watched Faye with interest as she leaned her shoulder against the door.

He grin somewhat happily watched look over her son from a far. He could tell that she's been through a lot. He could see that Faye cared for Michael more than own life and that made Spike respect Faye.

Her smile had dropped as she saw Michael begin to cry. She knew he couldn't swim, he probably thought that the wave would carry him out to sea. Even as a baby he was scared of water. He would cry throughout his entire bath session but than again what baby wouldn't?

Faye wanting to comfort her son immediately rested her hand onto the door knob only to stop in mid-turn seeing that Julia had already taken her place in comforting him. She watched as Julia picked Michael up, sitting back down onto the chair cradling him against her as she rubbed his back telling how everything is going to be alright.

Faye clenched her hand around the knob feeling herself shake at the display. She wished it was her comforting her son not Julia. It wasn't Julia's son to watch out for. Julia didn't go what Faye had to go through to keep Michael alive and healthy and to make sure no harm would come to him.

"Don't take it serious. Julia's just loves kids." Spike voiced in. Faye had almost forgot that he was still sitting there.

"Than why don't you just give her a freaking baby already so she can leave mines alone." Faye murmured mainly to herself but she was sure that Spike had heard her, making her regret her words as soon as they came out.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't–" Faye turned to apologize but was interrupted by Spike's chuckles.

"I would but I can't. Julia can't have kids. Her doctor told us she wasn't fertile enough to procreate." Spike said suddenly looking very grim. Faye now really regretted her words more than ever.

She could sympathize with Julia though. She would probably commit suicide if she found out she wasn't able to have babies. Sure she had Michael at a young age and at the wrong time but she loved him to death. She also looked forward to having more children in the future but that would have to be some time later when she's financially settled and happily married besides what single man would want to carry the burden of another child that wasn't theirs?

"I didn't know." She said not knowing what else to say. She was thankful that she would avoid any forward awkwardness since the timer to the oven went off breaking the silence. Faye walked over to the oven and pulled out the tray of nicely cooked steaks. Placing it on top of the stove she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out four plates.

She grabbed one plate and placed a nice big juicy steak on it. Grabbing a wooden spoon she lift the lid off the rice pot that was connect heating up the already cooked rice and getting a scoopful of rice placing it onto the place. She walked over to Spike and placed it on front.

"What did you want to drink?" She asked placing the utensil on to the table avoiding his stare. Spike watched her as she set the rest of the table as she occasionally bent over the chairs to set the utensils.

"Beer if there's any." Picking up his fork and knife he started to cut a piece of the steak. He scooped a bit of rice onto his fork putting it in his mouth chewing the contents happily as the steaks juices oozed onto his taste buds. He had to admit Faye was a really good cook unlike Julia.

Faye dumped the rest of the rice into a bowl. Grabbing it she went to place it on the table grabbing a can of cold beer from the fridge on her way. Placing the can in front of Spike she leaned on her side to place the bowl on the table.

Just as she was about to grab the rest of the plates Spike grabbed her wrist stopping her of any other movement. Faye looked at him strangely suddenly realizing the intensity his brown eyes held as they bored into her green irises.

Spike had only stared at her, gently caressing her wrist with his thumb not sure where his actions were coming from. It was as if his body wouldn't respond to his commands anymore. Just as Faye was about to question his actions the porch door had suddenly open, the wet little four year running inside immediately wrapping his small little arms around Faye's leg.

Faye had forcefully pulled her arm back as soon as she heard the door and picked her son up giving him a big hug planting kisses all over his cheeks not caring that he was wetting her. Michael laughed happily at his mother's butterfly kisses as they tickled his cheeks wrapping his hands around

her neck. Julia soon came inside as well a towel wrapped around her lithe form.

"Umm...what happened here?" Julia asked. Faye pulled from Michael a bit to look at Julia.

"What do mean?" Faye asked leaning her head on Michael's shoulder.

"Well there's glass all over the floor. I can see it from here and why do you have a handkerchief wrapped around your finger?" Julia responded pointed over to the glass mess in the living room. Than it hit Faye that she forgot to clean up the glass. She had gathered them all together but had forgot to thrown them away.

"Mommy got a booboo?" Michael asked finally noticing the white cloth wrapped around her finger. Faye ignored him though looking at Julia.

"I had a bit of an accident. I accidentally dropped the picture fame and the glass shattered. I was picking it up but I ended up getting cut." Faye said leaving out Spike not sure if Julia was one of those jealous wives even though they didn't do anything wrong...well Spike did kiss her finger but it didn't mean anything but still Faye would rather avoid any conflict. To Faye, Spike was probably just goofing off.

"That was an expensive frame Faye." Julia stated crossing her arms across her chest. Faye would've laughed saying it was just a stupid frame and that she could get another one at a local store cheaper for what Julia bought it for but Faye guess that it was valuable to her since it was their 2nd anniversary photo and with the news she learned about Julia not being able to procreate she'll let it slide.

"It was an accident Julia." Spike suddenly stepped after finishing his plate. "Let it go. Accidents happen and we can buy another frame no big deal."

Faye was shocked that he would even stand up for yet he had shocked more than once today. Julia was also surprised that he would say anything at all while eating. When Spike was eating nothing around him would phase him.

"Just clean it up Faye." Julia said finally deciding to let it go, grabbing one of the plates from the counter and grabbing a piece a steak. She walked over to the table to sit down and continued serving herself. Spike had made himself another plate and continued to eat as if the whole thing didn't occurred

Faye gave Michael one last kiss and set him back to the ground grabbing a broom and dust pan from the storage closet

"Michael do you want me to serve you?' Julia asked as Michael stood in the same spot that Faye in left waiting for his mother to finish.

"I'm waiting for mommy." Michael answered. To him Julia was a nice person but he still obviously preferred his mother. Even when he was crying moments ago he was hoping his mother would come and rescue him but she didn't instead it was Julia. He didn't stopped crying because of the comfort he was getting from her, he stopped because he wanted her to let him go.

"You're mommy is busy right now." Julia stood up and grabbed another plate and started to serve Michael a sparse amount of food. "Come on and eat now."

Julia set the plate next to Spike and went over to pick up Michael seating him next to Spike. Michael had only comply so he wouldn't be rude and he knew it would make his mother happy too that he was being respectful. Faye glanced from the corner of her eye and watched Michael eat. She walked over to the trash can and dumped the glass contents into the trash. Though she knew Julia couldn't have children of her own she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous.

She was proud that Michael hadn't refused Julia's offer to eat. It made her happy to know that Faye thought her son to be respectful to his elders even though he was waiting for her to finish. Finishing cleaning up she returned the broom and dustpan to the storage closet.

Finishing his second plate Spike got up and placed it in the sink. Not wanting Faye to trouble herself anymore, he washed his plate and dried it with a dish rag placing it back into the cabinet. It was weird even for him to be washing dishes since he never took the time of day to do it for Julia yet he wanted to do it just to prove that he didn't need anyone to clean his mess.

"Spike, you should've of left it there. That way Faye could've done the dishes all together." Julia said from the table as she watched him dry his hands. Michael picked at his food with his fork not really hungry.

"I could wash my own dish Julia." Spike easily responded tossing the rag onto the counter. He stood behind Michael's chair and ruffled his hair. Julia had only scoffed at his remark and continued eating looking over a shopping catalog.

* * *

"Mommy I like Spike. He's funny." Michael said as she brushed his teeth. Both him and Faye were getting ready for bed. Michael was in the small bathroom that the room also contained

"Do you now?" Faye asked as she pulled open the comforters after She slipped on a pair of blue plaid sleeping pants and a white tank top.

"I do." Placing his blue toothbrush on the sink counter he ran over to Faye holding his arms up. "Help me up?"

"Alright." She picked him up and placed him on the left side of the bed tucking him in. She soon climbed after him wrapping her arm around his small waist. "You have sweet dreams now."

"You too mommy." Michael turned over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and laid his head on the pillow soon drifting off to sleep.

Faye rested her head on top of his eyes still wide open thinking about the days events. She already missed Roxy and it hasn't even been a day yet. These were gonna be a long two weeks, she thought.

There's also the whole thing with Spike earlier as well. What was with him? Didn't he know that his wife was just outside and with her's son no less. If any of them mainly Julia were to come in and see him so..."concerned"...than Faye would be fired to be left without a way to support Michael no matter how small the display was. Faye knew that Julia was a woman to not mess with but yet she wasn't scared of her beside Faye didn't play husband stealer she already has enough problems as it is to deal with to just add more in her already complicated life.

She will admit though that Spike did make her feel warm but what did that really mean to her? Shaking her head in dismay, Faye finally reached to a conclusion that he was just trying to be helpful and that the whole thing about him grabbing her wrist was just another command he would give her because he was simply too lazy to do it himself. With that last thought Faye pecked Michael on his forehead and drifted to sleep.

Michael is her first priority and nothing was going to get in the way of that, not even Mr. And Mrs. Spiegel.

A/N: So sorry for the wait everyone but its kinda been a stressful last year but everything is cool though. Funny thing I actually had this thing written up but I guess someone erased it because I couldn't find it. I had planned to post it before Christmas but since that plan was screwed I had to rewrite the whole thing though I think this one actually came out better than the original. Anyways I posted a one-shot a while back called "The Way You Make Me Feel." Its about Faye reflecting on her last moments kinda AU-ish but it was just one those ways I hoped that the series would end. Call it an alternate ending if you like but if you want to check it out and leave a small review that would be greatly appreciated. Happy belated New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

Tales of Two Hearts

Chapter 8: Hidden Mistakes

A/N: Yes I updated and yes I'm alive. School year is really rough and as a sophomore I'm not really doing to well. Right now I'm taking the time to pace myself and focus a little more on my studies. No I'm not going to stop writing because no matter how hard I try I always have to write something. Anyways just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter goes into detail of Spike's past with Susan. So flashbacks are in italics.

Last Time:

She will admit though that Spike did make her feel warm but what did that really mean to her? Shaking her head in dismay, Faye finally reached to a conclusion that he was just trying to be helpful and that the whole thing about him grabbing her wrist was just another command he would give her because he was simply too lazy to do it himself. With that last thought Faye pecked Michael on his forehead and drifted to sleep.

Michael is her first priority and nothing was going to get in the way of that, not even Mr. And Mrs. Spiegel.

Now:

Sometimes Spike had to ask himself, What the hell? Not only did he openly flirt with his housekeeper but also attempted to kiss her with his wife just in the backyard laying out underneath the sun.

He'd admit he did some pretty messed up shit back in the day mainly sleeping with his secretary behind his wife's back now his thinking of his housekeeper. Who's next? The gardener?

Spike shuddered at the thought quicky shaking it off that he was being ridiculous. There's was also the fact Faye had a kid. He'll admit that at first he didn't want to meet Michael for the fact that he came from another man. That alone tells Spike that Faye already had a husband and why wouldn't she? She's young, beautiful, and a dedicated mother of course their had to be someone waiting for her when she gets home. But Spike was glad he met Michael now. He absolutely loved that kid to pieces even if he'd only just met Michael a few hours ago.

Spike wearing only his blue boxers sat on his bed with his head in his hands contemplating over this. Julia was currently sleeping right next him oblivious to Spike's trouble of sleeping. He turned over to glance at his sleeping wife. Her light snores could be heard as the soft glow of the moon radiated her fair white skin.

He sighed guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders as he thought of all the times he has betrayed Julia with one of his escapades. Sure he had only cheated on her once but that was enough for him to hate himself not to mention the new revelation turning about concerning a young mother with a cute little boy.

Laying back down on his back, Spike stared up at the ceiling. He was just fine before Faye showed up. Before her, he actually thought of starting anew with Julia, after breaking it off with Susan.

He felt sickened that he would turn on Julia so quickly when she had needed him the most but he needed someone too. Spike reasoned that he did it out of sheer anger with Julia since she wasn't able to give him children of his own.. She denied him a son or daughter with his blood and he hated Julia for it. Susan had seduced him that night knowing that he had consumed heavy amounts of alcohol that late night in the office.

_It was dark and dreary one late October night. Spike had remembered telling Julia he was working late when in reality he just didn't want to face her. He was too angry and he didn't want to witness another one of her feeble attempts of happiness to comfort him. _

'_Night after night of trying and it was her that was the problem all along' Spike thought to himself taking another swig of hard whiskey from the bottle. He always kept a small bottle on a bar table right next to his desk._

_Spike had first thought he was the problem. He and Julia would try so many times only for the tests to come out negative in the end.. _

"_Mr. Spiegel?" Susan stood by the doorway, her hand resting on the door knob. "I wanted to let you know that I'm headed out for the night now."_

_Spike sat on his desk staring at her but not paying attention to what she was saying. He let his eyes roam from her blue eyes down o her long lightly tanned legs. Her brown hair cascaded down onto her shoulders. _

_He knew Susan had noticed his star and tried to focus on something else or at least say something in acknowledgment. She walked in the office leaning onto his leather chair showing off her cleavage. She wore a white tank top tucked into a tight black mini skirt. The top seemed to squeeze her breasts together making them more plump and more alluring to the male's eye._

"_Like what you see Mr. Spiegel?" Susan asked. Spike in his drunkenness nodded as if in a trance. Susan had taken the initiative and pulled Spike into a searing kiss filled with nothing but lust. Spike had reacted as well and returned the kiss._

_Soon he had found himself at a local motel ordering a room. He remember them both kissing and grabbing each other as they made their way up to the room. Once inside everything happen and Spike had woken up with a nasty hangover and whole lot of guilt weighing on his shoulders._

Spike tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in but knew it was futile. Spike finally gave up and shoved the covers off him. He got up and pulled on a white wife beater and walked downstairs to the living room.

He plopped himself onto his stomach on the couch. Grabbing the remote from the table and turned on the tv not really caring what was on just as long as the noise would help to keep him from thinking.

Spike had avoided Julia but had seen Susan more and more instead. They did it everywhere, in his office, in the filing office, hell even the elevator didn't matter. He felt like he needed her and she was willing to give herself to him and in the end that's all that had really mattered to him. That Susan was willing to give herself to him without a second thought.

Hearing a sudden creak, Spike had immediately bolted up on looked back to the staircase to see Michael sluggishly rubbing his eye with his bear wrapped in his other arm, Spike soon relaxed.

"Hey, what are you doing up buddy?" Spike asked looking at the digital clock that sat on top of the tv. "It's 2:15 in the morning."

"I had a bad dream." Michael simply answered climbing down the last step. He walked over to where Spike was at and sat on the floor. "You had a bad dream too?'

"Yeah you can say that." Spike looked down at him giving him a goofy grin. "So you left your mom alone?"

"Yeah but she's sleeping." Michael hugged his bear close and gave a small yawn.

"Wanna talk about your dream?" Spike asked.

"My daddy is never around. It makes me sad when he's not there and it makes my mommy cry too. I hate seeing her sad."

"I know she doesn't like seeing you sad either."

"She always talks bad about my daddy but I know he's a good person. It's just hard for him to see us." They both sat in silence after that. Spike noticed Michael yawned again.

"Come on. Hop on sport." Spike scotched over onto his side motioning him over. Michael smiled and climbed up beside him. Spike wrapped his arm around his waist to make sure he wouldn't roll off later. Michael snuggled close to his chest holding his bear near. After a few moments he finally closed his eyes.

Spike looked down at Michael and smirked. Not even a day and Spike would do anything for this kid. He had Faye's eyes he noticed but his father's brown hair. Had to be his dad's since Faye has a deep violet close to black colored hair. Either way the boy had most of Faye's attributes.

He knew Faye struggles everyday to protect him. He would too if he was a single parent. The father seems like a real ass when Spike thought about it and he wondered if the guy was even on child support. Maybe he could ask Faye and if he didn't he could represent her. Placing a small kiss on the boy's forehead, Spike shut his eyes and finally lured himself to sleep.

A/N: I know kinda short but I just got a horrible pain in my stomach so my concentration level isn't really on this. I wanted to write more but I guess I'll just add it to another chapter. I'll try and update A.S.A.P. Anyways on the plus side my motivation is high so if you want me to update faster than review!


	9. Chapter 9

Tales of Two Hearts

Chapter 9:

Last Time:

Spike looked down at Michael and smirked. Not even a day and Spike would do anything for this kid. He had Faye's eyes he noticed but his father's brown hair. Had to be his dad's since Faye has a deep violet close to black colored hair. Either way the boy had most of Faye's attributes.

He knew Faye struggles everyday to protect him. He would too if he was a single parent. The father seems like a real ass when Spike thought about it and he wondered if the guy was even on child support. Maybe he could ask Faye and if he didn't he could represent her. Placing a small kiss on the boy's forehead, Spike shut his eyes and finally lured himself to sleep.

Now:

* * *

"Hmm..." Faye moaned slightly feeling the first few rays of sun fall upon her face. She stretched her arms out feeling around the bed. Noticing the cold spot on her left side, she immediately bolted up.

"Michael?" Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed that Michael was no where she had last seen him. Hopping off the bed, she quickly slipped on a white silk robe and walked out her room.

"Faye?" Upon hearing her name, she turned and saw Julia standing behind her dressed in a blue jean skirt and blue tank top. Faye felt a bit embarrassed that she didn't change out of her pajamas yet.

"Good morning Julia. Did you sleep well?" Faye asked.

"Good morning Faye. Yes I slept well but I can't help but notice that Spike was not with me. Where is Michael?" Julia asked noticing the small little boy that she had hope to wake without his mother's knowing.

"I don't know. He wasn't in bed with me when I woke. Im just hoping he's watching Tv downstairs or something." Faye rambled. She knew Michael wouldn't have left her side when staying at a stranger's house which made it unusual when she didn't find him asleep next to her.Maybe he had gotten homesick and decided to wonder of without her knowing, she thought. She knew this whole living arrangement was gonna be a bad idea.

"Well he's probably with Spike somewhere. I wouldn't worry too much." Julia walked past Faye and headed for the stairs with Faye in tow. Upon the mentioning of Spike's name made Faye wrap her arms around her brining the robe closer to her body. Somehow just hearing his name brought back last night's events and even though she hated to admit but it left her feeling a bit self conscience.

Finally reaching the bottom, the first thing Faye noticed was Spike lanky body stretched out in the couch in his blue boxers. Gazing at him, a small tint of pink spread across her cheeks.

Not noticing Faye's embarrassment or choosing to ignore it, Julia walked over to the back of the couch. Leaning over to give Spike a kiss did she notice Michael laying on top of Spike's chest.

"Well isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Julia asked quietly clasping her hands together. Faye looked over and almost sighed in relief when she saw Michael.

She held back a small giggle seeing Michael on top of Spike both snoring away with drool sliding down the sides of their mouths. She notices Spike's arm wrapped protectively around Michael so he wouldn't slide off.

"We should let them sleep a bit longer." Julia insisted as she placed her hand on Faye's arm.

"But I just can't leave him..."

"No it's alright. Spike doesn't seem to mind and you need to get breakfast started." Julia interrupted, giving Faye a small smile. Faye had only stared at her blankly finally agreeing. She sighed.

"Alright but if anything send Michael to me so I can say good morning to him."

"I will do just that." Giving Michael a quick glance, Faye walked back upstairs to change out of her pajamas leaving Julia behind.

Julia turned back to the two sleeping on the couch. She walked around the couch to kneel in front of them. She gazed at Michael with loving eyes. She tenderly pushed back his unruly brown hair back out of his face.

"You look just like your father." Julia whispered. She reached over and kissed his forehead. "Soon we'll be together and start a real family."

Feeling that there was another presence in the room, Spike started to stir in his sleep. Cracking an eye open Spike saw that it was only Julia. What puzzled him though was the distant look in he eyes as if she were deep in thought.

"Hmm...a penny for your thoughts?" Spike asked which had knocked Julia out of her happy reverie. She looked at him for a moment and shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just admiring how cute you two look." Julia responded.

Spike knew that it was a lie but he let it slide shrugging it off. He tried to care but somehow with Julia he always manages to let it be.

"Now what are you doing with Faye's kid?" Julia asked. Suddenly feeling the small weight upon his chest, Spike lifted himself a bit on his elbows and looked down to Michael snoring in his sleep.

"The kid had a nightmare and came down here. I was just here by coincidence." Spike responded truthfully.

Julia nodded as she stood up. She reached down and picked Michael off his stomach. Spike lifted an eyebrow in question.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Julia placed her hand on his back laying his head on her shoulder.

"I'm just going to take him to Faye. That woman was in a state of shock when he wasn't in bed sleeping with her." Julia started to make her way upstairs leaving Spike alone in his boxers.

* * *

Faye stood underneath the shower head letting the warm water spray all over her. She was in deep thought mostly about how weird Julia can be. Thinking about it now it's as if Julia wants Faye to leave every time she's with Michael.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Faye lather herself in shampoo while continuing to massage her scalp. Her mind reverting back to one of the last people she wanted to think about. Spike Spiegel of course. The man all in all was infuriating but than he also had his rare moments where Faye just...hell she didn't know what she wanted to do. It's not like she can do anything since he's married and Faye doesn't mess with married men. It's just not her to ruin a happy marriage. Is he really happy though? She wonders.

Once finally washing her head of all the soap suds, she turned the faucet off. She reached over for her towel that was sitting on top of the laundry hamper right next to the shower. Once wrapping it around herself, she stepped out, feeling the cold air smack her right in the face, and hurriedly walked into her room.

She slipped on her underwear and quickly decided on putting on a pair of tight low rise jeans and a simple white t-shirt that showed a bit of her stomach. She sat on her bed also slipping on her white tennis shoes and was finally ready for the day.

She slumped back onto her bed to let herself relax for a moment. She laughed at herself for being foolish and thinking that Michael was gonna be in some sort of danger. She' just overprotective of her son but who wouldn't be? Michael was Faye's pride and joy and if anything were to happen to him, she wouldn't know what to do with herself?

Leaning her head to the side, she soon noticed a folded not sitting next to her bed on the night stand. Sitting up she reached over to get it. She unfolded it and soon began to read it. Once she finished she jumped off bed and quickly hurried out her room only to smack right into the last person she wanted to see.

* * *

Julia, still holding little Michael hurriedly went to her car. She placed Michael in the front seat while putting his seat belt. Once he was strapped in she closed the front door and got into the driver's seat. Giving Michael one last loving glance she started the car and pulled out driving to some unknown location.

She knew that what she was doing was probably reckless and stupid since she had lied to Spike about taking the kid to Faye but she didn't care. Julia was going crazy and she had to let Him know. She had to see Him and she wasn't going to back down now.

She had at least left that small note in Faye's room. It should at least them no that nothing has happened to Michael and that he's in good hands. They just might not know where she's at exactly. It doesn't matter though, she'll make something up and if Michael were to wake up, she coaxed him into keeping this little secret for her.

By the time Julia neared her destination it was already well into 11:00 in the morning. She pulled into a fairly large home back in L.A. Though this house was pushed back further than other homes which made it look like it was the only house that vacated the area.

She got out of the car and made her way towards Michael's side. She unbuckled him and cradle him back in her arms. She made her way over to the house and let herself in.

"Andrew?" She called out once she had made her way into the living room. She placed Michael on a well furnished white couch.

"Julia? Is that you?" She heard a deep voice coming from upstairs. "I thought you were vacationing with you're sorry excuse for a husband?"

Julia walked to into the main hall that connected to the staircase and saw who she was looking for staring down at her from the top of the staircase. He was fairly tall with broad shoulders. His light brown eyes were hid behind the spikes of his unruly brown hair. All in all he was charming and women would swoon over him if they really didn't know him.

"I decided to drop by and give you a gift."

* * *

A/n: I know a lot of you must hate me know and the sad part is I already had like half of this chapter written for awhile now. I'm so sorry! Anyways I'm trying to be more organized with updates so I decided to use my profile and keep it up to date and new posting dates. So check it every once in awhile if you want to know theoretical updates. Thanks to those who reviewed and again I'm real sorry for the long wait I just hope I still have some people interested. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tales of To Hearts

Chapter 10: Does It Really Matter?

Last Time:

"Julia? Is that you?" She heard a deep voice coming from upstairs. "I thought you were vacationing with you're sorry excuse for a husband?"

Julia walked to into the main hall that connected to the staircase and saw who she was looking for staring down at her from the top of the staircase. He was fairly tall with broad shoulders. His light brown eyes were hid behind the spikes of his unruly brown hair. All in all he was charming and women would swoon over him if they really didn't know him.

"I decided to drop by and give you a gift."

Now:

"A gift? For me?" Andrew continued to stare down at Julia as he started to make his way down the staircase. Julia stayed glued to her spot waiting for him to make his descent.

"I thought you might like it." Julia said. Andrew walked over to her grabbing her face as he laid a forceful yet lustful kiss on her lips. Julia had gladly returned it with equal force.

"Well lets go see this gift of yours than." Julia smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him into the living room where they were greeted by the sight of Michael's sleeping form. Upon seeing his son, Andrew had the look of pure shock stricken on his face.

"You brought the son of my ex-girlfriend?? Why would you do that?" He turned to look down at Julia, who was oblivious to his distress.

"Well why wouldn't I?? He is your son, Andrew. We can start a family now. All you have to do is take custody of the kid and I'll divorce my husband. With Spike and Faye out of the picture we can live happily together."

"Will you really leave that husband of yours, Julia? We've already been together a little over a year now. I don't see any signs of you leaving him and I also don't see signs of Faye giving Michael up so easily."Andrew turned to look at her. His eyes boring down into her deep blue irises.

"I will leave him. He hasn't exactly been a saint either and as for Faye, I'm not to concerned about her. I always find a way. " Julia returned his stare taking the initiative and wrapping her arms around his torso. " I love you and I want to start this family. Faye doesn't deserve this child. She can hardly raise him alone yet show him what he needs to know."

"You do put it nicely."

"I always do." Julia snuggled against him. After a moment they soon heard the shuffles of Michael starting to awaken.

"He can't see me. At least not now, he'll tell his mother." Andrew pulled himself away from Julia quickly making it out of the room. Just as he had left Michael arose rubbing his groggy eyes.

"Mommy?" Michael looked around forgetting where he was. Than again, he doesn't even remember even being in this room. Was this part of the house?

"No sweetheart mommy is taking a shower."

Michael at first hadn't recognized the voice that had called to him. He was still half asleep only awakening thinking he had heard his father and his mother conversing. Only did he look up, he found that Julia was the one who was speaking to him.

"Mrs. Spiegel?" Michael stared with confusion all over his face. He doesn't remember this side of the house. The couches were more elegant and stiffer than back at the beach house. Could he have been at another part of the house that he didn't know about or was he even at the beach house at all?

"Yes honey. I'm sorry if I woke you up but seeing as your mommy went to take a quick shower I decided to take you with me to get some breakfast. I just had to stop over at a friend's real quick." Julia quickly explained hoping that children's attention span were as small as they had said.

She figured that it were true because no more than a minute, Michael's mind forgot about the whole thing and looked back up at Julia with a comical expression.

"I'm hungry." He said, putting a hand to his stomach as he sat up on the edge of the couch ready to hop off.

Julia looked nervously over the couch to see if Andrew was lingering out in the living room hall and to her amazement saw him standing behind the wall staring intently at his son.. From what Julia could tell, Andrew was thinking and that made Julia happy because she knew he would carry out with a way for all of them to be together. If only she could find the strength to leave her husband behind. She will find a way though.

"Well, let's go out and get a bite to eat somewhere." Julia finally averted her gaze back at Michael, who was all but oblivious from his hidden father lurking just behind the wall and Julia's musing.

* * *

"Whoa, Faye what's wrong?" Spike asked. He held Faye in his arm, who was practically hunched over from the sudden collision.

"Where's Michael?" Faye pushed herself off him trying to collect herself. She was growing more anxious by the second. Why didn't Julia ask to take her son first? She should've known that Faye would've worried.

"I thought Julia brought him back to you." Spike answered earnestly. He had distinctively remember Julia tell him that she was going to bring Michael back to Faye.

"_What are you doing?" He asked. Julia placed her hand on his back laying his head on her shoulder._

"_I'm just going to take him to Faye. That woman was in a state of shock when he wasn't in bed sleeping with her." _

"So you don't know where they went?" Faye kept questioning, an angry scowl settling over her face.

"Would I have kept that information from you this long? No, I don't know where they're at." Spike answered again truthfully. "I didn't even know Julia took the squirt out the house."

"So you know nothing of this?" Faye shoved the letter to his face. He took the letter from the her hand and began to read.

_Dear Faye,_

_Don't worry sweetheart, you're son is safe. I just decided to steal him for a bit. Don't worry too much!_

_Julia._

After reading the letter, Spike looked back at Faye clearly concerned now. He knew Julia wouldn't have done anything to Michael. What can she do? But is still worried Faye, So he mustered up all his strength to reassure her that everything was ok.

"Faye, I'm really sorry but I don't know anything about this. Im sure they just went out to run some errands or something. They'll be back soon."

Faye just looked at him disbelievingly, but nodded none-the-less knowing it was no use arguing with him since she knew it wasn't Spike's fault. It was Julia fault and she sure as hell was gonna let her know it once she came back.

"You're gonna be ok?" Spike asked looking down at her bringing a hand to her chin. He pulled her face up so he could see her.

"I'll be fine." Faye responded roughly pulling her chin out of his grasp. She walked back into her room and slammed the door shut. Spike had only sighed at her retreat and headed back downstairs to get something to eat like he had originally planned to.

* * *

A little over an hour had passed already since both Julia and Michael had been gone. Faye opted in being locked in her room until they came back so she stepped out to do some cleaning, starting with the mess Spike had left in the kitchen.

Washing dishes, Faye would occasionally look over her shoulder to check the clock that hung right smack dab in the middle over the opening that lead right into the living room. It taunted her as the red hand would pass each slow second.

Slamming the plate, she held, back into the soapy water in frustration, Faye brought her hands up to her face with her back leaning against the sink. Almost about to break in tears, Faye looked up hearing the faint sound of her little boy. Collecting herself once more, Faye hurried over to the door.

Upon opening the door, she was met with Michael happily smashing his new toys together. Julia held him in one arm while the other carried a plastic bag of groceries.

"Mommy!" Upon seeing his mom at that doorway, Michael dropped his forgotten new toys and extended his arms out trying to reach out for her.

"Hello Faye, how was your shower?" Julia asked stopping just in front of her. She tried handing the grocery bag over to Faye but was completely ignored as Faye practically ripped Michael from her arm.

"Don't you ever take my son again. Do you understand Julia?" Faye looked at her, frowning angrily. Michael had immediately kept quiet knowing it was best not to ask questions when his mother was upset.

"Faye, you're blowing this out of proportion-" Julia tried to explain but was quickly interrupted .

"Blowing this out of proportion? No, what's out of proportion is the fact that you dragged my son out of the house without even bothering to tell me!" Faye held Michael close to her, letting her frustrations be her voice of reasons.

"I merely just took him out to for a quick errand and bought him some breakfast. Didn't you get my note?" Julia walked past Faye into the house and dropped the grocery bag onto the kitchen table.

"It doesn't matter. I would've understood better if you had just told me from the beginning that you were going out. The point is, take my son anywhere without permission and I'll quit." Faye looked at Julia right dead in the eye. Her expression serious, daring Julia to challenge her.

"Alright Faye, I'm sorry if I worried you but Michael is fine and it won't happen again." Julia responded after a moment of silence.

"See that it doesn't" With that said, Faye walked out, with Michael in tow, back up to her bedroom.

Julia placed her hands down on the edge of the kitchen table letting out a frustrating sigh. If she hadn't of noticed Spike, leaning against the entryway that lead into the living room, she would've almost blown her cover.

"You really pushed it, Julia." Spike pushed himself off from his post and made his way into the kitchen plopping into a seat across from her.

"I think she's being a little rash, don't you think so?" Julia asked placing a hand on her hip while looking down at Spike

"She didn't even want us to know that she had a kid and on the second day you take him without anyone knowing. Didn't you tell me you were going to bring him up to Faye?"

"I was but than I had to pick up a few thingsI needed so I decided to bring him along. He was already wide awake before I even got to the car." Julia explained.

"Was I wrong to bring Michael? Was it vindictive? Manipulative? Perverted?!" Julia voice rose with each sentence she spoke.

"Stupid." Spike simply responded back. His static demeanor never changing as if to point the obvious.

The blunt statement had left Julia a bit stunned. Seeing the reaction he had left on her, he got up from his seat, sticking his hand deep in his pock, and left without muttering another word on the issue.

"Idiot." Julia growled softly underneath her breath, once she knew she was truly alone. "If they only knew."

* * *

A/N: Yes I know its been awhile, bad me, I should be punished. I left this story hanging for too long and looking at it, its gonna be a long story. Anyways thanks to those who reviewed. You guys, do not know how much I love you guys for it. Really appreciate all the love, so keep them coming because I'm almost up to 100 reviews! Before I forget I'm gonna try and update at least once a month, so check my profile for updates if you'd like to know. As for your questions about Andrew, everything will slowly be revealed so don't worry your questions will be answered in upcoming chapters. 


	11. I'm Back!

…..Wow I don't even know where to start. First off, yes I'm still alive. It's kinda weird when someone doesn't update for awhile and you don't know whats happened to them. Anything could happen but I'm back and better than ever. Just had to take a small writing break to gather all my thoughts and concentrate on a few things. After reading some reviews I've have found my motivation and I'm in the process on writing the next chapter of "Tales of Two Hearts". I wanna thank all my faithful reviewers for sticking with me and being so patient with my lack of updates and I also wanna thank Anonimoose for the recent review that I just finished reading. Expect a new chapter about a few days for from now, a week tops. Oh and keep reviewing guys. I still hope I have my faithful readers!


	12. Chapter 11

Tales of Two Hearts

Chapter 11: A Look Into The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Plain and Simple.

Last Time:

"Was I wrong to bring Michael? Was it vindictive? Manipulative? Perverted?!" Julia voice rose with each sentence she spoke.

"Stupid." Spike simply responded back. His static demeanor never changing as if to point the obvious.

The blunt statement had left Julia a bit stunned. Seeing the reaction he had left on her, he got up from his seat, sticking his hand deep in his pock, and left without muttering another word on the issue.

"Idiot." Julia growled softly underneath her breath, once she knew she was truly alone. "If they only knew."

Now:

"_What's you're story sweetheart?"_

_"Hmm?" Julia looked up from her drink and saw the bartender wiping a glass with a clean white towel. He concentration was solely on cleaning the glass, that Julia thought she had almost imagined someone speaking to her until the bartender spoke again._

_"Everyone has a tragic story, it's the reason why everyone loiters around here during the middle of the night, to drown their sorrows with alcohol."_

_"My husband doesn't love me anymore." Julia responded blankly staring back down at the glass. The bartender didn't seem phased by the blunt statement, maybe having hearing it one to many times from other customers even from some of the opposite sex. Either way all stories were the same to him._

_"Aww don't say that Mrs. A pretty girl like you doesn't belong in a place like this. Too many crimes and gang bangs going on for your pretty self to be out so late worrying about nothing. I'm sure your husband adores you. He's just a bit confused." The bartender responded placing his now clean glass next to a row of other clean glasses set behind him and grabbed himself another glass to dry off._

_"I can't bear his child. We've both planned on having children but I can't and now there's is nothing I can really call my own. My husband buries himself in work during the day and by night he fucks his secretary just to avoid coming home for a little longer." Julia's fist were now clenched on top of the bar, the reflection of her anger radiating off from her drink. The bartender was about to say something else but was interrupted by another masculine voice._

_"Than he never really loved you." Said the voice. Both the bartender and Julia looked to see who the new voice was. Their eyes laid upon a tall man. A handsome man with broad shoulders, and a strong built. Julia was hypnotized by his chilling brown eyes and matching unruly hair. She did a double-take remembering his earlier comment._

_"How dare you?!" Julia's fist clenched around her glass. "You know nothing of my marriage. How dare you say such a thing!"_

_"I'm sorry lady but I'm just not buying it." He responded not phased at all by her outburst. "You're a beautiful woman. A man or a husband such as your would never leave your side. If he loved you he'd be by your side pushing his own qualms aside. What do you think he's doing right now?"_

_Julia did not want to answer, for she already knew but she didn't want to tell this charming stranger, that was interesting her more and more by the minute. To her, both Spike and his little secretary can go to hell. How it pained her to see her 'faithful' husband standing in his office with that tramp Susan on that late night he spent in the office. She frowned at the thought of them and it disgusted her to even have to share the same bed with him._

_"Whatever you're thinking your right." He continued, pushing back a stray of blonde hair that had managed to fall in front of her face, behind her ear. "He doesn't deserve you. He's out having the time of his life right and is he thinking of you right now? I dare to say not. The name is Andrew Colletti"_

_The bartender noticed that this situation had 'trouble' written all over it. He can tell that the two sitting in front of him were bound to start some chaos but as usually he ignored everything around him. He just kept his business to his glass and continued to wipe it down._

_"Julia Spiegel." She answered back. Her eyes were glued to his hand that was still holding her strand back._

_"Julia Spiegel?" Andrew asked, surprised as he withdrew his hand. "You're married to Spike Spiegel? I saw him at a custody case not to long ago over in San Diego. Some custody battle case I believe. I hear he's a great lawyer and from what I saw that I believe the rumors are true. "_

_"He was nothing before he married me!" Julia spat angrily. " My father was the one that gave him the chance to spread his name. You're a lawyer?"_

_"Heh, why yes I am." He chuckled. "I too have a reputation as a good lawyer. Right now I'm in the middle of a child custody trail myself."_

_"You're helping someone to win a child over?" Julia asked._

_"Yes, my child." He responded back. The comment had left Julia shocked. So he had an offspring and may even be currently married and here Julia was practically flirting with that guy. She swear all men were pigs._

_"Now don't be jumping to conclusions. I'm not married." He said as if he were reading her mind. " The woman that carries my child is a shrew, temper-mental if I say. I only have visitation rights and pay child support but the only way having to send the shrew money I rather take the kid for myself."_

_Julia understood now. He didn't want to have to pay child support. Why pay money when you can just have the kid and see him all the time without paying. Well that, Julia thought, he's all for grabs than._

_"So…" Julia swiveled her stool, so she were facing next to him. "Are you interested in a little company right now. I'm sure both of us are feeling a little vulnerable at the moment and I sure can use the company myself."_

_"Oh yeah." Andrew smirked, watching the way as Julia pulled herself to his lap. "What did you have in mind?"_

* * *

"Alright Mikey, I want to know," Faye started. "Where did Mrs. Spiegel take you?" 

"I don't know mom I was sweeping." Michael answered truthfully as he laid on his stomach on the floor scribbling crayons on paper. They were currently back in the bedroom. Faye had left him alone about it but she was still irked about the situation. What was the need to take her son on this errand of Julia's. Maybe she did blow this out of proportion but Faye had rights to. Michael is the only thing she has and if anything were to happen, she didn't want to think about it.

::knock, knock::

"Come in." Faye said, as she picked herself up from the floor. The door opened, and in came Spike.

"Hey," Spike said. "Everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Faye responded. She was almost afraid to say the sentence. "Thank you."

"Faye Valentine is actually thanking me?" Spike mocked surprised. "No insults?"

"Don't get arrogant. I'm just thanking you because you did try to help and I'm sorry if I blew things out of proportion. I was just scared that's all."

"Don't worry about it. Julia knew she did wrong by not asking you first to take Michael out but she knows now to get your input about anything concerning you or Michael. Besides you didn't blow anything out of nowhere. Your mother and mothers are supposed to worry every once in awhile. You were just looking out for Michael." Spike said he crouched down to Michael's level and ruffled his hair. "We're gonna be living with each other for awhile so we better know how to get along or it's gonna be a tough three months to get by."

"Hey!" Michael laughed, pushing Spike's hand away from, which erupted a small giggle from Faye. Spike looked up at Faye and smirked.

Dakjsdjjakjdksjdajkks

"I want to see you." Julia looked over her shoulder making no one was behind her before making her way into the small office near the living room and shutting the door behind her.

"But Andrew dear, you already have seen me." Julia said. "Besides I just got into a little spat with that ex of yours."

"I don't care. I miss you Julia." Andrew responded back. "What did the shrew have to say now?"

"Oh just going way over her head that I took Michael away from her." Julia said sarcastically. "How you ever managed a vulgar woman as that, I'll never know."

"I didn't have to manage anything. She was a good lay at the time but the woman was so in love with me, I just couldn't keep her away that is until I told her I wouldn't stay with her to raise Michael. I want him in our care alone and her along with your no good husband out of the picture."

"Oh yes darling, I want that too. To raise a family of our own, with little Michael." Julia said, letting out a small sigh. "If only things would hurry."

"It will happen love, with time." Michael responded back. "Now meet me tonight."

* * *

A/N: Wow I'm sorry guys. I'm not going to bother with excuses since I told you guys I would have this chapter out sometime last week but things have been crazy and I'm just going to leave it at that. Animefreak03, thanks for the incentive! Anyways hope I haven't kept you guys waiting too long. Right now I'm in the middle of another fic called 'The Faithful Departed' so if any of you are interested in Life With Derek you should defiantly check that one out. So yeah, hoped you enjoyed it event though kinda short but its sorta a filler chapter and review! 


	13. Chapter 12

Tales of Two Hearts

Chapter 12: When You Look Me In The Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop

Last Time:

"I want to see you." Julia looked over her shoulder making no one was behind her before

making her way into the small office near the living room and shutting the door behind her.

"But Andrew dear, you already have seen me." Julia said. "Besides I just got into a little spat with that ex of yours."

"I don't care. I miss you Julia." Andrew responded back. "What did the shrew have to say now?"

"Oh just going way over her head that I took Michael away from her." Julia said sarcastically. "How you ever managed a vulgar woman as that, I'll never know."

"I didn't have to manage anything. She was a good lay at the time but the woman was so in love with me, I just couldn't keep her away that is until I told her I wouldn't stay with her to raise Michael. I want him in our care alone and her along with your no good husband out of the picture."

"Oh yes darling, I want that too. To raise a family of our own, with little Michael." Julia said, letting out a small sigh. "If only things would hurry."

"It will happen love, with time." Michael responded back. "Now meet me tonight."

Now:

* * *

"Spike!" Julia rummaged through her drawer looking for her favorite shawl. She wore a purple dress that flared around her knees. Spike had just casually walked by leaning up against the doorway as he stared at his wife.

"You rang?" Spike asked a smirk edging on the corner of his mouth. Julia looked over her shoulder to give him one her playful smiles. "You're looking real hot tonight."

"I'm heading out for a little bit babe. I hope you don't mind." Finding her black shawl she wrapped it over her shoulders as she grabbed one of her favorite perfumes and splashing some on her neck.

"Out?" Spike asked as he walked closer to her. "Where to?"

"Well umm…I just have to go out for a bit. Take some of the summer air." Julia responded. Spike wrapped his arms around her waist laying his head on top of her shoulder as both stared back at their reflection in the mirror. Julia leaned into his embrace.

"Sweetheart, can't that wait until tomorrow?" Spike asked he started kissing down her neck. "Besides its seven, I sort of had other plans tonight."

"Baby we can always do that later." Julia responded. The reflection in the mirror showed her disgusted look as her husband showered her neck with kisses. If his eyes weren't shut he would also be able to see the repulsion on her face.

"I just have to drop a couple of postcards off to daddy real quick and than I'm going to have a few drink with some girlfriends from the neighborhood. You know how I like have get-togethers with the girls."

Spike stopped in mid kiss as he looked back into the mirror. His eye quirked upward a bit as he released his hold on Julia. He coughed a bit and took a small step back

"Well you have a good time with the girls than." Spike said. Julia turned to face him as she reached up to give him a small kiss on the lips.

That small kiss and Spike felt nothing behind it. No feeling. No Love. Nothing. He gave her a small fake smile and watched as she grabbed her handbag and bolted out the door.

Spike flopped down onto the back as he stared up at the ceiling with his hands digging into his hair and heaved a loud sigh.

"And that ladies and gentleman is how you get blue balls." But to be totally honest with himself, he was really not that upset at all. If anything he felt a bit thrilled that Julia had. Maybe that's what is truly bothering him.

* * *

_SPLASH_

"Michael!" Faye giggled wiping the soap suds from her face as she pretended to glare down at Michael. "You're getting mommy wet."

"That's the idea mommy." Michael laughed evilly as he splashed in the tub. Faye sat on top of the toilet seat as she tried to rinse Michael off with the movable shower head.

It's been two whole weeks since the incident with Julia and Faye still didn't feel any better about it. As each day went by, Faye felt as though Julia was purposely trying to get close to Michael. _'But why was that so bad?'_ Faye thought.

She wasn't sure but to Faye sometimes it was like maybe Julia was trying to take her son away from her but that was silly. Faye knew of Julia's situation about not being able to bear children, maybe it was the closest way to act motherly towards a child. Or even her way to grasp the situation that Julia will never be able to know what it is like to have a child to love and be loved in return.

Not wanting to ponder on it any longer, Faye shook her head about the matter and continued to rinse Michael of any left over soap suds. After he was rinsed, she pulled the plug from the tub. Michael sat happily as he watched the water slowly drain from the tub .

Faye grabbed the towel that was laying across her lap and wrapped it around Michael's naked form. She walked back into her room, Placing him on the bed.

"I want to dress myself." Michael said sitting on his knees. Faye smiled down at him as she handed him his Pj's.

"Well big man, do you think you'll be ok while I run downstairs real quick to grab a glass of water." Faye asked watching her son struggle with slipping his shirt over his head.

"Can I have a juice box?" He asked. "No sir," She shook her head. "When I come back I want too see your teeth brush and that butt of yours in bed. You understand?"

"Yes, mama." Michael pouted, finally accomplishing to tug his shirt on. Faye gave his head a small kiss and walked out the room.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd still be awake." Spike asked when he walked into the kitchen to find Faye standing in front of the refrigerator with a glass of water in hand.

"I just came down for a glass of water." Faye took a sip of her water after she said that.

Spike grabbed a glass from the cabinets and walked over to the refrigerator. Faye moved aside to give him the space he needed as he pulled the pitcher of water from the fridge and poured himself a glass.

"No need to explain, I was just saying." He put the pitcher back into the fridge and hoped on top of the counter top. The move itself had startled Faye a bit as she flinched.

"Am I make you nervous?" Spike asked out of curiosity. Faye stared up at him.

"Oh please, get off your high horse. Why would I be nervous?"

"I was just asking, you seem a bit jumpy is all." He took a gulp from his water and set the empty glass next to him.

"Because I got scared by the movement is all." Faye responded hotly.

"Why? You think I would try something with you?" Spike smirked down at her. Faye glared at him but it was clearly shown that her face had turned a small hue of red whether it was from anger at the accusation or embarrassment Spike wasn't sure quite yet but he would like to think of it being the latter.

"Look," Faye stared at the empty glass that was sitting next to his thigh. " I would appreciate it if you would have the courtesy to wash your dirty dishes or to at least drag your lazy ass to put them in the sink but don't leave them in plain sight."

Faye grabbed the glass and placed it in the sink along with hers as well. Turning on the faucet, she began to wash the two glasses.

"Don't change the subject." Spikes smirked widen into a goofy grin. "You still didn't answer my question."

"I don't have to answer anything, Mr. Spiegel." Faye didn't dare to turn to face him as she finished rinsing the glasses and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Well if you want to use that tone than you do have to answer because technically, you work for me not the other way around." Spike watched as her back faced him but he could hear Faye sigh in frustration.

"Good night, Mr. Spiegel." Faye said as she started towards the exit. Spike jumped off the counter and made an attempt to reach out for her.

"Faye, wait." Spike said as he grabbed onto her elbow. Not realizing his actions, he had pulled on her arm causing her to turn towards him and land into his chest. The action had caused Faye to gasp out in surprise but Spike did not care or still hasn't realized the close proximity they were in.

"Faye, I'm sorry." Spike said, pulling her closer while looking down into her widen emerald orbs. "I was acting out of line and I shouldn't have said what I said."

Faye looked up into his deep brown eyes and felt something in them. Something that was indescribable to her. Being in his embrace and feeling the warmth radiating from his body made her feel indescribable. Her stomach gave a small ache as if a swarm of butterflies was set lose.

She enjoyed the feeling passing through her as her gazed moved from his eyes down to his lips and that's when reality came crashing down. That's when she realized that she was closely pressed to Julia's husband and not only that but she was also fantasying about him as well!

"That's fine!" Faye pushed herself away from Spike in embarrassment. Her face an obvious shade of red. "Just see to it that it doesn't happen again."

With that she ran past him and up back to her room, leaving Spike stunned. Spike looked at the spot that she was once was and suddenly begun to realize why he didn't miss his wife.

Why all of a sudden he rather spend more time with Faye and Michael than Julia. He was rapidly beginning to fall for Faye's feisty attitude and her bossy ways and everything that is Faye Valentine. He was falling for her and hard.

_'Well,'_ Spike thought. _'This could end badly.'_

* * *

Faye breathed heavily as she leaned against her locked door with a hand resting on her heaving chest. She felt hot and bothered. Maybe even a bit sexually frustrated as well but who can really say?

Faye looked over to the bed and saw her reason for living fast asleep underneath the covers. Pushing herself off the door, she made her way towards the bed. Before hopping in next to her son, she put of pair of sleeping clothes on. Looking at the clock on her night stand it read 11:00. She sighed once again and placed herself next to Michael.

* * *

A/N: Finally an update! I know but no worries I'm still alive. The motivation was all the review alerts and story favorites and all that good stuff. They've been coming in lately and I just had to write another chapter. So keep reviewing! Oh I also want to point out that I didn't have enough time to check for any mistakes so if there is any I'm truly sorry.


	14. Chapter 13

Tales of Two Hearts

Chapter 13: The Black Dog

A/n: Wow! It has been super long since I have updated this fic and right now I feel a bit nostalgic. I've been out of the loop for awhile, you know, growing up as most people would call it, but truthfully I have not been quite happy with my life choices this past year and half so let's try and get to some sort of order back. Now it has been awhile and I hope no one has completely forgotten this. I had a general outline where I wanted this to go but that being so long ago I am suffering major writer's block so any comments or concerns just let me know and we will see where this goes. Enjoy!

Last Time:

Faye breathed heavily as she leaned against her locked door with a hand resting on her heaving chest. She felt hot and bothered. Maybe even a bit sexually frustrated as well but who can really say?

Faye looked over to the bed and saw her reason for living fast asleep underneath the covers. Pushing herself off the door, she made her way towards the bed. Before hopping in next to her son, she put on a pair of sleeping clothes on. Looking at the clock on her night stand it read 11:00. She sighed once again and placed herself next to Michael

Now:

Spike was up early this morning, actually he had been up all night practicing his martial arts training that he had forgotten so long ago when he married Julia. If Julia had managed to come home last night, it went unnoticed.

Most of Spike's energy was fueled with thoughts of Faye. He couldn't seem to think of anything else, not even the fact that his wife could be cheating on him. Spike was sometimes a blind man but not a fool. He knew something was up with Julia. She seemed different and somewhat distant.

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with Faye in the kitchen but he could still envision that night as if it were yesterday. The way she looked, how she was dressed, the small glint in her eye as he held her gaze in his own dark hues, and even how she smelt. Pomegranate mixed with soap.

During these last two weeks, Faye had been making it her goal to avoid Spike whenever possible and Julia had taken to have more frequent visit with her "friends". Spike had more interaction with Michael than anyone else that occupied the big beach house.

In the last two weeks, both Michael and Spike, had fun together, just like any two boys would. Spike took him to the beach which first Faye was somewhat hesitant but had finally agreed knowing that Spike would watch out for Michael or else.

Spike had also taken Michael to walk along the pier, where they played fun carnival games, and ate loaded messy hot dogs all day long. With Michael, Spike had fun and with Spike, Michael found a manly figure to look up to, as more time was spent together.

After finishing a beautiful roundhouse trick, Spike grabbed a towel he had dropped on the floor earlier. He wiped the sheet of sweat from his forehead, letting out a small sigh of exhaustion.

* * *

Julia had been acting distant. She found herself spending more and more time with Andrew than at her own home with Spike. She knew Spike was getting suspicious and he should. Spike is a smart man, he is a lawyer after all but each day that passed Julia found herself caring less.

The only thing that matter to Julia now was getting a real family started alongside with Andrew and little Michael. Spike and Faye are only obstacles in the situation. All obstacles should be eliminated

A heavy sigh escaped Julia's lips running a soft bristle brush along her golden waves. She kept brushing her hair over her shoulders trying to find a way to make her dream a reality.

That night she had been with Andrew two weeks ago was pure bliss; they made love throughout the night. He made her promises and whispered sweet nothings in her ears that were breath-taking, nothing like Spike. It's a wonder she made it this long, if only Andrew had come along before Spike, maybe she wouldn't have to endure this fake marriage.

Julia's hold tighten on the brush as she envisioned Spike during his affair with his lovely secretary during the midst when they had found out that Julia could not bear children. The insensitive prick, as soon as he found out she couldn't have his children he ran out found the closet thing that he could bang and that's what had killed Julia.

He never loved her, she concluded. He was in love with the vision of her now that she couldn't have children that vision was slowly breaking and coming out of focus.

"Hold that any tighter and you might just end up pulling your hair off or breaking the brush. Whichever comes first."

Julia's eyes widened slightly as she looked at her vanity mirror, Spike, wearing his sweats and a towel over his neck, watching her from the doorway, her brush in mid-air as she held it with an iron grip.

"You scared me," Julia began, placing the brush back on top of her vanity. "I didn't hear you come in. How was your workout?"

"It was good." Spike simply answered walking over to his dresser, sweat glistening of his built chest. Maybe in another time Julia would have pounced on but right she wish it were Andrew that was in front of her instead of Spike. "You going out? It's kind of early."

Julia was still in her robe, having already taken a shower during Spike's workout. She glanced over at him but his back was turned to her.

"Well you know I'm always up early." Julia began, as she got up and went into the closet. "It shouldn't surprise you but, yes I am heading out in a bit."

Spike closer his drawer as he focused his gaze at the closet. Julia came out already dressed in a pair of white shorts that stopped above her knees and a simple pink tank top.

"Julia, where do you go all the time?" Spike looked at her, his face stern. "You're always out somewhere and I don't see you well into the night and when you are here…well let's just say you might as well not be."

"Spike, every year we come out to the beach house, I have friends that come and spend the summer out here as well. We are not the only people that spends our vacation here. I'd also ask you to come but you never want to go anywhere with me so why bother?" Julia grabbed a pair of sandals and slipped them on.

"I just don't get it." Spike sighed, as he began walking towards the bathroom. "Every day is something different and you know what? I'm finding it too exhausting to care."

"Same here Spike." Julia whispered more to herself once she heard the bathroom door close.

* * *

"Mmmm…Yummy!" Michael laughed to himself, shoveling his last bite of chocolate chip pancake into his mouth. The corners of his mouth were already covered in maple syrup.

Faye laughed to herself setting a small breakfast plate next to him for Julia. She should be coming down any second, Faye thought.

"Michael, don't make a big mess with all that syrup. Mrs. Spiegel will be down any minute, and she wouldn't want to sit next to a messy boy all covered in syrup."

"No worries at all, Faye. I love a messy man." Julia chuckled as she walked into the kitchen. Faye clasped her hands together in front of her as she watched Julia take a seat next to her son.

"Good morning, Julia." Faye greeted.

"Good morning, Faye and good morning to you Michael!" Julia smiled down at the little boy as he swallowed his pancake to speak.

"Good morning, Mrs. Spiegel." Faye walked over with a wet rag and wiped the corners of his mouth.

"And how are we doing young man?" She asked, beginning to eat her breakfast.

"Good, mommy made my pancakes with chocolate chips!" Michael showed Julia a toothy smile.

"That's good honey. I can tell you sure do like those pancakes with chocolate chips. Nearly wiped you plate clean." Julia lightly chuckled to which Michael responded with a nod. Faye grabbed Michael's plate and took it to the sink as she began to wash it.

"Faye, I was wondering and I am totally asking your permission for this. I don't want another misunderstanding but I was wondering if I could take Michael with me this morning to the pier." Julia asked taking another bite of her breakfast. Faye turned to face Julia once she placed the clean dish in the washer to dry.

"Are you sure?" Faye asked, "I really don't want to impose him on top of you."

"Well seeing as I have heard that Spike takes him out all the time and they once went to the pier, I was wondering if I could do the same. I mean we don't want him copped up in the house all day. Its summer and he should be out and about but of course with your permission that is."

"Please mommy?" Michael looked over at Faye with his big eyes after he heard the word pier. He had a blast when he went with Spike, even though he did feel a bit uncomfortable with Mrs. Spiegel sometimes, he's sure he would have a blast with her as well. 'She's a nice lady', he thought, 'and I want cake'.

"Well, if you don't mind…"

"Of course not!" Julia stopped her mid sentence. She took one last bite of her breakfast and hopped off the barstool. "Breakfast was delicious as usual Faye. We should be back around five the latest. Have a wonderful day!"

With that Julia carried a surprised Michael from his seat and left behind a dumbfounded Faye behind.

"umm…ok." Faye shrugged it off and began to clear Julia's plate. What kind of trouble could they get into? Faye had to learn to trust Julia with Michael just as easily as she did with Spike so why was she having doubts already?

* * *

Spike finished his shower and as expected when he entered his room wrapped only in towel, Julia was already gone. He let a small grunt as he walked over his dresser to pull out a pair of boxers. Arguing with Julia made him completely forget to bring it with him to the bathroom when he had opened it earlier. He tossed the towel onto the bed and pulled them on.

After getting fully dress, a pair of jeans and a white t-shirts, Spike headed downstairs to the kitchen, where he found Faye washing a few pans. Like clockwork, his plate was already sitting on the island waiting for him. 'just cooked too,' he thought with a goofy grin.

"Good morning." Spike took a seat at the barstool that Michael had occupied earlier. Speaking of which, Spike wondered why the kid wasn't in his usual seat.

"Good morning." Faye simply responded, her back still facing him. She had even flinched when he came in. She was getting used to his random appearances.

"Where's the little guy?" Spike asked, shoveling a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. Faye turned the faucet off once she was finished and turned to face Spike, wiping her hands with her apron.

"Julia wanted to bring him along to the pier." Faye answered leaning on top of the counter in front of Spike.

"Julia hates the pier. Wonder why she would offer to do that." Spike continued eating at his breakfast ,but his mind was already at work. Why would Julia want to take Michael to a place where she couldn't stand. A place crowded with a lot of tourist, fatty foods, and no shopping center unless you wanted to buy a printed t-shirt with some totally vulgar saying like, 'I pee in the shower' or something like that.

"Well either way , she is going out of her way to take him, and I do appreciate that she asked this time. I have to give her the benefit of the doubt. I easily trust him with you because I've come to realize that Michael idolizes you and I have to do the same with Julia."

"Is that so?" Spike smirked. " The kid is not so bad himself. Pretty soon I'm gonna have to start teaching him some mixed martial arts."

"Don't even think about it mister." Faye began to laugh. "You are not teaching my son to fight."

"Oh come on, I'm sure he would love it and its not necessarily to pick fights. It's to strengthen his body and mind. At least he will be doing something productive than playing videos games or something."

"Well we will see, Michael is still a little young for all that." Not soon after, there was a knock at the door. Faye picked herself up from the counter and was going to go answer it, but Spike stopped her mid-way.

"I'll get it." Spike picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth. He got up from his seat and headed for the door. He was surprised to find who was standing on the other side.

"You old dog! What the hell are you doing here?" Spike smirked at his visitor. "Come in."

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." A balding man in his late thirties stepped in after giving Spike a good pat on the back. "I knew you'd be vacationing here."

"Well either way it's good to see." Spike lead him into the living room. Faye had heard all the commotion from the kitchen and thought to see if Spike and his guest might want anything.

Walking into the living room, she gasped surprised at who she saw sitting on the Spiegel's couch.

"Jet Black?" The one called Jet turned and was equally surprised to see Faye standing there.

"Faye Valentine?" He chuckled at her. "Well this sure is a surprise. I came to find one good friend and now I have two."

"Wait? You two know each other?" Spike witnessed their exchanges when they saw each other and he couldn't help to feel a bit jealous. Why was she so happy to see him?

"We go way back, don't we Ms. Valentine?" Jet smirked over at Faye, which caused her to giggle. Spike almost didn't want to know how far back they actually went.

"Back at the strip joint, I use to kick butts to sick perverted men that tried to push themselves on me and he was the officer I had to deal with at the end of the night. He actually took me home a couple times after work when I thought I was being followed. Even before that we were really good friends since he and my mother knew each other at their weekly bonsai tree shopping. Jet was actually the one who took me to the hospital when I went into to labor which honored him to be Michael's godfather. How's Ed doing? Michael would be so happy to see you if he was here."

"Wow, what a small world." Spike let out somewhat relieved by the situation. 'Weekly bonsai shopping?' Spike thought, 'Oh, brother.'

"Sure is! Ed is doing great, I should have brought her, but once she gets hooked on to that computer of hers there's no pulling her away."

"Ed is the kid you adopted after you found her wandering alone with a dog, right?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, Ein is a welsh corgi. They're glued together by the hip. Odd kid, but ever since the adoption things have been going good. She goes to school like any ordinary kid but sometimes I think she gets bored easily. Kid's to smart for her own good." Jet rubbed at his bald head. "Speaking of which, where is Michael?"

"Julia took him out to the pier today." Spike answered for her. Faye could only nod in agreement.

"Oh well maybe next time."

"I'm going to finish up in the kitchen." Faye suggested. "I actually came in to see if I can get you guys anything."

"I'm good thanks anyway." Jet answered.

"We're good Faye. Thanks." Spike added in as he looked over at her. He gave her a small smirk as she nodded.

"We'll I'll be cleaning around the house so if you guys change your mind just let me know." With that she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Faye works for you?" Jet asked and Spike responded with a sharp nod. "Wow, I didn't know she left that strip joint."

"From what I was told she quit. I guess her boss wanted to offer a little more to the company if you get what I mean." Spike said in disgust to whoever owned the place. Yeah he probably would've been one of those guys that went when his wife was giving blue balls but now knowing Faye and her story he'd regret even thinking it. Not like he ever went to those kinds of places anyway.

"Yeah I always told Faye to get out of that. There's a better way to make money. I wish I had the time to look after Michael myself so she could at least go back to school or something that would better herself since that jerk off father of Michael's is useless."

"You know him too?" Spike asked.

"I met him on several occasions before Faye got pregnant by the guy but I didn't know him personally. Only from what Faye and her mother told me. I never did have a good feeling about him though, when we did cross paths." Jet said, placing his hand on top of his knee.

"What happened with that anyway?"

"Well the story is, Faye met Andrew when she was in school. She was going for a nursing degree. Girl had a gift with her hands. Andrew I believe was just finishing his intern at some law school. Hot shot lawyer he became too. Anyways to make a long story short they dated for a few months and than Faye got pregnant. Once he found out, he bolted. Said he was to involved with his career right now but he would provide her with anything she needed for the kid. Faye sent him to hell after that but had allowed him visitations with Michael, not like he ever took the time to visit though. He didn't even show at the hospital when she went into labor, just called to congratulate her. I swear the guy makes me sick. He was never any good. Faye's mother and I always warned her but she was too blinded by love to hear reason," Jet concluded, "Now she's a single mother struggling to provide for her only son. I applaud her for taking the responsibility but sometimes she does need help. She just refuses any offered help. Always has to do it on her own…hmm just like a certain someone I know."

"Who?" Spike asked mildly interested. He was still taking in Jet's story about Faye. If only they had met before him and Julia or even before Faye and Andrew just maybe things would be different but he can't ponder on that. Things happen for a reason.

"You." Jet responded with a light chuckle. "You two are one of a kind. I remember how stubborn you were when you met Julia. You were so determined to better yourself to prove in front of her father that you were worthy of someone like Julia. Both of you a both so bull headed."

"Yeah all that fighting, and I feel like the most pathetic being on the planet" Spike admitted softly as he began to stare at his clasped hands. Jet looked at him serious all of a sudden.

"Spike?"

"I fought for a woman I believed I loved. Each passing day, I seem to care for her less and less. Yeah I'm no saint, I have my faults. I'm sure she does too, yet I feel like the monster. She can't bear children and sometimes I wonder if me wanting to leave her has anything to do with that. Sick huh?" Spike never turned to look at Jet as he spoke, he felt ashamed and didn't want to judged but maybe that's what he needed. To be judged for his wrongs.

"The day that we found out Julia was barren; I didn't come home that night." Spike started again. "I buried myself in work that night. I just wanted to forget. I was so angry at Julia. I couldn't feel anything else and I was so ashamed. I had a wonderful woman waiting for me at home every night, but yet I was angry with her because she couldn't give me just this one thing. I would never know what it would be like to be a parent. Anyways, my secretary….I don't know if I was blinded by anger or the fact that she caught me at my weakest moment, but the next thing I know I'm waking up next to her in some random hotel room feeling so empty and stupid. I ran back to Julia promising her that we would get through this somehow even if we had to adopt. My goal was to make her happy but now? She's different I can tell and I'm just waiting for the day that she'll come and tell me, 'let's get a divorce.' And to tell you the truth I would be thrilled the sooner she does it."

Jet rubbed at his head again. He found himself doing that a lot late with these kids that seem to surround him lately.

"That's some story kid. I know sometimes I may just seem like a cop and you're a great lawyer that serves and defends those innocent but I also like to think that all the times we worked together and I helped you with any leads that could help your case as you did for me, that we are also good friends." Jet started. "I know this whole having children has been tough on you and Julia, but all I can tell you is if you both tried giving this a shot and you're still struggling than maybe it's time to call it quits."

"Then how am I to feel when I leave Julia behind? What is she to do?" Spike found himself asking. "I had given up my dreams to be a detective; the salary not quite meeting up with Julia's or evens her father's expectations. Can I just start over, just like that?"

"Julia's a big girl, I'm sure she will have her family to support her, when the time comes. She won't be alone. I usually don't bring in divorces as a way of handling matters especially when I feel there's still hope but I can hear it in your voice buddy. You're lost and I'm sure it's taken a toll on you. As for being detective, you can still join the force even with your outstanding credentials. Hell we can still partner up just like we've always talked about."

All of a sudden Spike began to laugh. Jet raised an eyebrow at the unexpected action. Maybe the kid finally lost it, Jet thought.

"You really think Faye and I are alike?" Spike asked. Jet blinked in surprise, at the spark that suddenly appeared in Spike's eyes with the sudden mention of Faye and that's when Jet knew. Spike Spiegel had fallen completely over the edge in love with Faye Valentine.

"Sure do, Spike. Both bull headed." Jet laughed along with Spike, all while thinking. 'Well this should be interesting. I'm sure Faye's mother would love to hear about this one.'

Unbeknownst to the two long time friends, Faye stood by in the unlit hallway after hearing the exchanges between Spike and Jet.

A/N: Alright thats it for that one. This chapter turned out a lot longer than my usual chapters but like I said I felt nostagic and had the urge to write so I just kept going until I couldn't anymore. Anyways still hope I have some faithful reviewers out there still waiting for this and letting you all know I will finish this project! thanks for the support!


End file.
